conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Słownik romańsko-polski (stara wersja)
Legenda: * na czerwono oznaczone są słowa lub znaczenia archaiczne * na zielono oznaczone są słowa lub znaczenia z języka potocznego * na niebiesko oznaczone są słowa lub znaczenia wywodzące się z dialektów * na fioletowo oznaczone są słowa lub znaczenia charakterystyczne dla conworldu Panslawia * rzymska liczba przy czasownikach (Ia, Ib, II, III, IVa, IVb) oznacza koniugację, do której należy dany czasownik. W przypadku czasowników nieregularnych, po rzymskiej liczbie dodano formę 1 os. l.poj. oraz imiesłów przeszły * mała litera przy rzeczownikach (m'', ''f) oznacza rodzaj, a duża (A'', ''B, C'', ''D, E'', ''F) – wzór deklinacji * po wymowie przymiotnika o nieregularnej formie żeńskiej podano tę formę * wymowę podano w MAF A * abe /'aβ̞ɛ/ fC – ptak (< łac. avis) * abira /'aβ̞ira/ fA – orzeł (< łac. *abira = aquila) * adurăre /adu'rərɛ/ II – adorować (< łac. adorare) * acăpare /akə'parɛ/ Ia – kończyć (< łac. acappare) * acăpt /a'kəpt/ mA – zakupy (< odczas. acăptere) * acăptere /akəp'tɛrɛ/ III – kupować, robić zakupy (< łac. accaptare) * acărizare /akəri'zarɛ/ Ib – adorować, pieścić (< odrzecz. cărizitate) * acer /'aʧɛr/, aceară /'aʧjarə/, aceri /'aʧɛri/, aceare /'aʧjarɛ/ – tamten, tamta, tamci, tamte (< łac. ecce-illu, ecce-illa) * acest /'aʧɛst/, această /'aʧjastə/, acesti /'aʧɛsti/, aceaste /'aʧjastɛ/ – ten, ta, ci, te (łac. ecce-istu, ecce-ista) * acuperare /akupɛ'rarɛ/ Ia acopăr, acuperit – pokrywać, osłaniać * adancu /a'dãku/ – głęboki * admurz /'admurz/ mA – lunch (< odczas. admurzare) * admurzare /admur'zarɛ/ Ia – jeść lunch (< łac. *admordare = admordere) * adunare /adu'narɛ/ Ia – gromadzić się (< łac. adonare) * adunaciune /aduna'ʧjunɛ/ fF – zgromadzenie (< łac. adonationis) * afoară /a'fwarə/ – oprócz (< la + foară) * agiuta /aʤ'juta/ fA – pomoc, wsparcie (< odczas. agiutare) * agiutare /aʤju'tarɛ/ Ia – pomagać (< wł./kald. aggiutare) * agreşt /a'grɛʃt/ mA – ugór, niekultywowane pole, obszar zdziczały (< łac. agrestis) * agru /'agru/ mC – uprawa (< łac. agrum) * ai /aj/ mA – czosnek (< łac. allium) * aib /ajb/ – biały (< łac. albus) * aibăştru /aj'bəʃtru/ – niebieski * aicuni /aj'kuni/, aicune /aj'kunɛ/ – kilka, trochę * aicuor /ajku'ɔr/ mA – alkohol (< ar. al-ġuḥl przez fr./rem. alcool) * aier /a'jɛr/ mA – powietrze (< łac. aer) * aierẽ /a'jɛrɛ̃/ – powietrzny (< odrzecz. aer) * aieri /'ajɛri/ – wczoraj (< łac. ad heri) * aierigena /ajɛri'ʤɛna/ fA – tlen (< odrzecz. aer + gena) * aima /'ajma/ fA – duch (< port./mac. alma < łac. anima) * aintaieri /ajn'tajɛri/ – przedwczoraj (< ainte + aieri) * ainte /a'intɛ/ – przed (< łac. ante) * aintebrăţ /a'intɛbrəʦ/ mA – przedramię (< ainte + brăţ) * aiterare /ajtɛ'rarɛ/ Ia – przekształcać, zmieniać * aiţament /aj'ʦamɛ̃t/ mA – powstanie * aiurea /a'jurja/ – gdziekolwiek * aizir /'ajzir/ mA – olsza (< łac. alnus pod wpł. słow. olsza) * alt1 /alt/ – inny (< łac. alterum) * alt2 /alt/ – wysoki, górny (< łac. altum) * altciicun /'altʧijkun/ – ktoś inny (< alt + ciicun) * altre /'altrɛ/ – coś innego (< alt + re) * ambi /'ãbi/ – obaj, oboje * ambe /'ãbɛ/ – obie * ampunere /ãpu'nɛrɛ/ III ampunyu, ampus – być położonym (< łac. *amponere = imponere) * amur /'amur/ – gorzki (< łac. amarus) * amurg /'amurg/ – gorzki (< łac. *amargus = amarus) * anda /'ãda/ fA – jazda, przejażdżka (< odczas. andare) * andare /ã'darɛ/ Ia andu, andat – jechać, jeździć (< łac. anditare) * anepsare /anɛ'psarɛ/ Ib – anektować, zajmować * antic /'ãtik/ – starożytny, pradawny, stary (< łac. anticus) * Antichitate /ãtici'tatɛ/ fB – starożytność (< łac. ante que etatem) * antruporogia /ãtrupɔrɔ'ʤja/ fA – antropologia (< gr. antropos + logos) * anyu /'aɲu/ mC – jagnięcina (< łac. agnus) * apa /'apa/ fA – woda (< łac. aqua) * apa de fier /'apa dɛ fjɛr/ fA – wódka (< apa + fier) * apa de focu /'apa dɛ 'fɔku/ fA – wódka (< apa + focu) * aparţinere /aparʦi'nɛrɛ/ apartenyu, aparţinut – należeć do, przynależeć do (łac. appertinere) * apcererat /apʧɛrɛ'rat/ – przyspieszony (< łac. acceleratus) * apigena /api'ʤɛna/ fA – wodór (< odrzecz. apa + gena) * apirtare /apir'tarɛ/ Ia aper, apert – otwierać (łac. *apertire = aperire) * apiu /'apiw/ mC – seler (< łac. apium) * apiţa /'apiʦa/ fA – wódka (< zmiękcz. apa) * aprindere /aprin'dɛrɛ/ III aprend, aprins – uczyć się, zdobywać wiedzę * apsa /'apsa/ fA – topór, siekiera (< łac. axis) * apşînţa /ap'ʃɨnʦa/ fA – nieobecność, absencja * apt /apt/ mA – akt (w malarstwie, w teatrze, < łac. actum) * apta /'apta/ fA – dokument, akt prawny (< łac. actum) * apciune /ap'ʧjunɛ/ fF – akcja, czyn (< łac. actionis) * apurd /'apurd/ mA – akord (< łac. ad cordis) * arăganţa /arə'gãʦa/ fA – sojusz, przymierze (< łac. alligantia) * arcata /ar'kata/ fA – arkada * arcu /'arku/ mC – łuk (arch., broń, < łac. arcus) * arce /'arʧɛ/ – kilka (łac. aliqui) * archeorogia /arcɛɔrɔ'ʤja/ fA – archeologia (< gr. archaios + logos) * archeorogic /arcɛɔrɔ'ʤik/ – archeologiczny * arena /a'rɛna/ fA – piasek (< łac. arena) * arest /'arɛst/ mA &nsash; przystanek * arestere /arɛs'tɛrɛ/ III – hamować * argint /'arʤint/ mA – srebro, pieniądze (< łac. argentum) * argint veiu /'arʤint 'bɛiw/ mA – rtęć * aria /'arja/ fA – obszar (< łac. aeral) * arie /'arjɛ/ mB – owca (< łac. aries) * aritemătica /aritɛ'mətika/ fA – arytmetyka (gr. arithmos) * armare /ar'marɛ/ Ib – zbroić (< łac. armare) * armata /ar'mata/ fA – armia (odczas. armare) * arume /'arumɛ/ mB – glin, aluminium, puszka (< łac. aluminium) * ascundere /askun'dɛrɛ/ III – chować, kryć * asegurare /asɛgu'rarɛ/ Ia asigur, asegurat – zapewniać, upewniać, świadczyć * asemblu /a'sɛ̃blu/ mC – apel, zbiórka (fr. assemblée/kald. ansemblo) * asverţire /asbɛr'ʦirɛ/ IVb – ostrzegać, informować, dawać do zrozumienia * aşcut /aʃ'kut/ – ostry (łac. *ascutus = acutus) * aşi /a'ʃi/ – tak, takoż, w ten sposób (la + ''şi) * aşicum /a'ʃikum/ – tak jak (< aşi + cum) * aşi ... ce /a'ʃi ... ʧɛ/ – zarówno ... jak i * aştendenţa /aʃtɛ̃'dɛ̃ʦa/ fA – ród, pochodzenie, rodowód (< łac. ascendentia) * atentare /atɛ̃'tarɛ/ Ia – ostrzegać * atentarse /atɛ̃'tarsɛ/ Ia – uważać * atenciune /atɛ̃'ʧjunɛ/ fF – uwaga, ostrzeżenie * atest /a'tɛst/ mA – wzmianka * atestare /atɛsta'rɛ/ Ia stau, stat – wzmiankować * atletica /at'lɛtika/ fA – atletyka (< łac. athletica) * atletica iuşă /at'lɛtika 'juʃə/ fA – lekkoatletyka * aţirare /aʦi'rarɛ/ Ib – zwierzać się (< la + ţirare) * aur /awr/ mA – złoto (< łac. aurum) * aurora /aw'rɔra/ fA – jutrzenka, brzask (< łac. aurora) * autou /'awtɔw/ mC – autobus (< fr./rem. autobus) * auzire /aw'zirɛ/ IVa aud, auzit – słyszeć (< łac. audire) * ave /'aβ̞ɛ/ fC – ptak (< łac. avis) * avur /'aβ̞ur/ mA – dziadek (< łac. aviolus) * avura /'aβ̞ura/ fA – babcia (< łac. aviola) Ă * ăciu1 /ə'ʦiw/ mC – kwas (< łac. acidum) * ăciu /ə'ʦiw/ – kwaśny (< łac. acidum) * ăcupanere /əkupa'nɛrɛ/ III – akompaniować (< la + cupanere) * ădumẽ /'ədumɛ̃/ – brzuch (< łac. abdomen) * ămapierdere /əmapjɛr'dɛrɛ/ III – usychać z miłości, mieć złamane serce (< ămare + pierdere) * ămare /ə'marɛ/ Ia – kochać (< łac. amare) * ămicu /'əmiku/ mA – przyjaciel (< łac. amicus) * ămire /ə'mirɛ/ IVb – przyjaźnić się (< odrzecz. ămicu) * ămitere /əmi'tɛrɛ/ III – przyjąć * ămiciune /əmi'ʧjunɛ/ fF – przyjaźń (< odrzecz. ămicu) * ămor /ə'mɔr/ mA – miłość (< łac. amor) * ănormare /ə'nɔrmarɛ/ – nienormalny, odstający od normy * ăpat /'əpat/ mA – opat (< łac. abbatis) * ăpărăre /əpə'rərɛ/ II apar, apărăt – pojawiać się (łac. apparere) * ăpîndice /əpɨn'diʧɛ/ mB – aneks, dodatek (< łac. appendix) * ăpne /'əpnɛ/ mB – trądzik (< łac. acne) * ărabere /əra'β̞ɛrɛ/ III ărabu, ăribat – przybyć, przyjść (< łac. aripare) * ăreştare /ərɛʃ'tarɛ/ Ib – hamować, zwalniać * ăreştarse /ərɛʃ'tarsɛ/ Ib – zatrzymać się Ã * ã''' /ã/ mA – rok (łac. anno) B * '''babum /'baβ̞um/ mA – pawian (< ang. baboon/rem. babonus) * baca /'baka/ fA – jagoda (< łac. baca) * bai /baj/ – niski, dolny (< łac. bassus) * baicõ /baj'kɔ̃/ mA – balkon * bambuc /bã'buk/ mA – bambus (< łac. bambuseum) * banc /bãk/ mA – ławka (< łac. bancum) * banca /'bãka/ fA – bank (< łac. bancum) * bar /bar/ mA – glina (< tat. balçıq) * barcu /'barku/ mA – statek do przewozu towarów, kontenerowiec, barka (port./mac. barco) * batere /ba'tɛrɛ/ III – bić, uderzać * băia /'bəja/ fA – zalew, zatoka (< łac. baia) * bănã /bə'nã/ mA – banan (port./mac. banana) * bărba /bər'ba/ fA – broda (< łac. barba) * bărbăr /'bərbar/ mA – dzikus (< łac. barbarus) * băriu /'bəriw/ mC – dzielnica (< arb. barrí) * bărõ /'bərɔ̃/ fA – knur, odyniec (< germ. baron) * băştement /bə'ʃtɛmɛ̃t/ mA – duży budynek * Băruca /'bəruka/ fA – barok (< port./kald. barroco) * bătranisăm /bə'tranisəm/ mA – empiryzm (< odrzecz. bătrã) * bătrã /'bətrã/ – doświadczony (< łac. veteranus) * bătrînaria /'bətrɨnarja/ fA – weterynaria (< łac. veterinaria) * băz /bəz/ mA – pocałunek (< łac. basium) * băzare /bə'zarɛ/ Ia – całować (łac. basiare) * beare /'bjarɛ/ Ia bibu, buit/'băut' – pić, nadużywać alkoholu, chlać (< łac. *biere = bibere) * ber /bɛr/ mA – wojna (< łac. bellum) * biertã /bjɛr'tã/ mA – beltane, 1 maja * bierţ /bjɛrʦ/ mA – kołyska (< łac. bertium) * bilyume /bi'ʎumɛ/ mB – zmierzch (< kalka niem. Zwielicht) * bine /'binɛ/ – dobrze * binerămanere /binɛrəma'nɛrɛ/ III binerămîu, binerămăs – żegnać * biochemia /bjɔcɛ'mja/ fA – biochemia * biorogia /bjɔrɔ'ʤja/ fA – biologia (< gr. bios + logos) * birura /bi'rura/ fA – ospa (< łac. variola) * biserica /bi'sɛrika/ fA – kościół, Kościół (< łac. basilica) * biuşt /bjuʃt/ mA – regał * bizagiu /bi'zaʤiw/ mC – twarz (< łac. visaticum) * biziune /bi'zjunɛ/ fF – wizja, sztuka teatralna (< łac. *bisionis = visionis) * bloama /'blwama/ fA – niezapominajka * brăşica /'brəʃika/ fA – kalafior (< łac. brassica) * brăţ /brəʦ/ mA – ramię (< łac. brachium) * bruma /'bruma/ fA – brom (< łac. bromium) * buba /bu'β̞a/ fA – sowa (< łac. *buba = bubo) * buca /'buka/ fA – usta (< łac. boca) * bun /bun/ – dobry (< łac. bonus) * bunu /'bunu/ – dobry (< łac. bonus) * burac /bu'rak/ mA – dół, dziura (łac. bulaquium) * buş /buʃ/ mA – bydło (< łac. bos) C * cabia /'kaβ̞ja/ fA – świnka morska, anorektyczka (< łac. cabia) * cabõ /'kaβ̞ɔ̃/ mA – melon (< ukr./zag. кавун) * cadăre /ka'dərɛ/ II – spadać (< łac. cadere) * cale /'kalɛ/ fC – ulica, droga (< łac. callis) * camiõ /'kamjɔ̃/ mA – ciężarówka (< odrzecz. camîn) * camîn /'kamɨn/ mA – droga gruntowa (< łac. camminus) * camp /kãp/ fA – pole (< łac. campus) * cand /kãd/ – kiedy (< łac. quando) * candeara /'kãdjara/ fA – świeca, świeczka * canderabru /'kãderabru/ mC – świecznik * canderar /'kãderar/ mA – producent świec * canderiţa /'kãderiʦa/ fA – b. mała świeczka, podgrzewacz * cant1 /kãt/ – ile (< łac. quantus) * cant2 /kãt/ mA – śpiew (< odczas. cantare) * cantare /kã'tarɛ/ Ia – śpiewać (< łac. cantare) * canciune /kan'ʧjunɛ/ fF – piosenka (< odczas. cantare) * cap /kap/ mA – przylądek (< łac. caput) * car /kar/ mA – szyja, kark (< łac. collum pod wpł. sł. kark) * carapter /ka'raptɛr/ mA – charakter, postać, postawa * cariu /'kariw/ mC – potas (< łac. calcium) * carta /'karta/ fA – karta, mapa (< łac. charta) * carvar /'karbar/ mA – dąb (< łac. *quercurus = quercus) * casa /'kasa/ fA – dom; ~ regară – dynastia królewska (< łac. casa) * casăment /ka'səmɛ̃t/ mA – małżeństwo (< odrzecz. casa) * caş /kaʃ/ mA – ser żółty (< łac. casseus) * caşa /'kaʃa/ fA – pudełko, skrzynia (< łac. *cassa = capsa) * caşi /'kaʃi/ – prawie, niemal * caştanyu /kaʃ'taɲu/ – brązowy (< łac. castaneus) * cat /kat/ mA – kot domowy (< łac. catus) * cazira /ka'zira/ fA – krzesło (< odczas. cadăre) * căbar /kə'β̞ar/ mA – dziki koń, mustang (< łac. caballus) * căcău /kə'kəw/ mC – kakao, kakaowiec (< port./mac. cacao) * căfa /'kəfa/ fA – kawa (< arb. qahwa) * căfra /'kəfra/ fA – koza (< łac. capra) * căicurare /kəjku'rarɛ/ Ib – dodawać (< łac. calculare) * căicurător /'kəjkurətɔr/ mA – komputer, kalkulator (< odczas. căicurare) * căiziu /'kəjziw/ – ciepły (< łac. calidus) * cămăra /kə'məra/ fA – pokój, izba (< łac. camera) * cămira /kə'mira/ fA – wielbłąd (< gr. kamilos) * căp /kəp/ mA – głowa, koniec (< łac. caput) * căpăr /kə'pər/ mA – włos (< łac. caput + pilus) * căpitur /kə'pitur/ mA – stolica, ośrodek administracyjny (< łac. capitol) * căre /'kərɛ/ – drogi, cenny * cărbune /kər'bunɛ/ mB – węgiel (< łac. carbon) * căriera /'kərjɛra/ fA – kariera (< wł./kald. carriera) * cărire /kə'rirɛ/ IVb – kochać, kochać (miłość homoseksualna, miłość w rodzinie) (< odrzecz. căritate) * căritate /kəri'tatɛ/ fB – miłość (< łac. caritatem) * cărizitate /kərizi'tatɛ/ fB – pieszczota (< odrzecz. căritate) * cărne /'kərnɛ/ mB – mięso (< łac. carnis) * cărure /'kərurɛ/ mB – ciepło (< łac. caloris) * cărţir /kər'ʦir/ mA – osiedle, rejon (< łac. quartus) * căscadăre /kəska'dərɛ/ II căscad, căscadat – składać (< łac. cascata) * căştitate /kəʃti'tatɛ/ fF – dziewictwo * căştore /kəʃ'tɔrɛ/ mB – bóbr (< łac. castor) * căştru /'kəʃtru/ mC – obóz wojskowy * căştun /'kəʃtun/ mA – prawiczek * căştoana /'kəʃtwana/ fA – dziewica * cătedrai /kə'tɛdraj/ mA – katedra (< łac. ecclesia cathedralis) * cătena /'kətɛna/ fA – łańcuch, szereg (< łac. catena) * cătenare /kətɛ'narɛ/ Ib – spoić, skuć (< odrzecz. cătena) * cătenarse /kətɛ'narsɛ/ Ib – szeregować, wiązać (< zwr. cătenare) * cătrăsformaciune /kətrəsfɔrma'ʧjunɛ/ fF – kontrreformacja * către /'cətrɛ/ – przeciwko * căva /'kəβ̞a/ fA – kawa (< arb. qahwa) * căvărna /kə'β̞ərna/ fA – jaskinia, grota (< łac. caverna) * căvira /kəβ̞i'ra/ fA – kostka (< łac. *''cavila'' = cavicula) * căza /'kəza/ fA – przyczyna, powód * căzare /kə'zarɛ/ Ib – powodować * cã1 /kã/ mA – wilk, pies, lis (< łac. canis) * cã2 /kã/ – dość, wystarczająco * ce /ʧɛ/ – co (< łac. que) * ceapa /'ʧjapa/ fA – cebula (< łac. cepa) * cedare /ʧɛ'darɛ/ Ia – oddawać, zdawać, rezygnować z czegoś (< łac. cedere) * cemătăr /ʧɛ'mətər/ mA – cmentarz * cer /ʧɛr/ mA – niebo (< łac. caelum) * cerare /ʧɛ'rarɛ/ Ia – uciszać, sciszać, wyciszać * cerăbizia /ʧɛrə'β̞izja/ fA – piwo (< łac. cervisia) * cerebritate /ʧɛrɛbri'tatɛ/ fB – sława (< łac. celebritatem) * cercare /ʧɛr'karɛ/ Ia – szukać * cerurã /ʧɛ'rurã/ – niebiański (< łac. caeruleus) * cervu /'ʧɛrbu/ mC – jeleń (< łac. cervus) * cetate /ʧɛ'tatɛ/ fB – miasto (< łac. civitatem) * cetateã /ʧɛ'tatɛã/ mA – mieszczanin * cetatera /ʧɛ'tatɛra/ fA – zamek, warownia * cevire /'ʧɛβ̞irɛ/ – cywilny, domowy * chele /cɛ'lɛ/ fC – lutnia, lira * cheme /cɛ'mɛ/ fC – krzem, silikon (< słowiań. křem) * chemia /cɛ'mja/ fA – chemia * chemisa /cɛ'misa/ fA – koszula * chiab /cjab/ mA – pazur * chiar1 /cjar/ – czysty, klarowny * chiar2 /cjar/ – oczywiście * chiarşi /cjar'ʃi/ – mimo(, że) * chiasicisăm /cja'siʧisəm/ mA – klasycyzm * chiava /'cjaβ̞a/ fA – pałka * chiasa /'cjasa/ fA – zajęcia edukacyjne, lekcja * chiăsa /'cjəsa/ fA – elegancja, klasa * chiã /cjã/ mA – ród, klan * chic /cik/ – ślepy * chidere /ci'dɛrɛ/ III chidu, chis – zamykać * chie /cjɛ/ mB – klucz * chimbare /cim'barɛ/ Ia – zmieniać * chircu /cir'ku/ mC – dąb * chiribru /ci'ribru/ mC – równowaga * chitara /ci'tara/ fA – gitara flamenco, gitara fado, gitara fat * chitor /ci'tɔr/ mA – łechtaczka * chiu /ciw/ mC – koń udomowiony * chiurent1 /ciw'rɛ̃t/ – odpowiadający, ekwiwalentny * chiurent2 /ciw'rɛ̃t/ – odpowiednik, ekwiwalent * chiurentamente /ciw'rɛ̃tamɛ̃tɛ/ – odpowiednio * cigăreta /'ʧigəreta/ fA – papieros * ciicun /'ʧijkun/ – ktoś * ciicunde /'ʧijkundɛ/ – gdzieś * cimba /'ʧimba/ fA – łódka * cina /'ʧina/ fA – kolacja * cinare /ʧi'narɛ/ Ib – jeść kolację * cinciu /'ʧinʧiw/ – pięć * cine /'ʧinɛ/ – kto * cint /ʧint/ – sto * ciptru /'ʧiptru/ mC – berło * citranya /'ʧitraɲa/ fA – cytryna * ciucurata /ʧju'kurata/ fA – czekolada * cîn /kɨn/ mA – popiół * cîncru /kɨnkru/ mC – rak (choroba) * coa /kwa/ &nash; tu, tutaj (bardzo blisko) (< wł./kald. qua) * coapsa /'kwapsa/ fA – biodro * coara /'kwara/ fA – troska, opieka * coasta /'kwasta/ fA – wybrzeże * coce /'kɔʧɛ/ fA pl tantum – slipy * comuna /'kɔmuna/ fA – gmina * cor /kɔr/ mA – serce * coragiu /kɔ'raʤiw/ mC – miłosierdzie * corage /kɔ'raʤɛ/ – miły, uprzejmy, dobry, miłosierny * corere /kɔ'rɛrɛ/ III – opiekować się, troszczyć się * coroana /kɔ'rwana/ fA – korona * costa /'kɔsta/ fA – wybrzeże * cot /kɔt/ mA – łokieć * crã /krã/ mA – czaszka * critica /'kritika/ fA – krytyka * criticã /kriti'kã/ mA – krytyk * credăre /krɛ'dərɛ/ II – wierzyć * credenţa /krɛ'dɛ̃ʦa/ fA – wiara * creştenitate /krɛʃtɛni'tatɛ/ fB – chrześcijaństwo * criare /kri'jarɛ/ Ib &ndah; tworzyć * criatura /kri'jatura/ fA – stworzenie, istota * cronica /'krɔnika/ fA – kronika * cruce1 /'kruʧɛ/ mB – noga * cruce2 /'kruʧɛ/ fC – krzyż * cu /ku/ – z * cuceperere /kuʧɛ'pɛrɛ/ III – poczynać, rozpoczynać * cucepunere /kuʧɛpu'nɛre/ III cucepunyu, cucepus – zaczynać * cucepus /ku'ʧɛpus/ mA – początek * cucepciune /kuʧɛp'ʧjunɛ/ fF – poczęcie, koncept, pomysł * cucepţiunisăm /kuʧɛp'ʦjunisəm/ mA – konceptyzm * cucudrelyu /ku'kudrɛʎu/ mC – krokodyl * cucurbiţa /ku'kurβ̞iʦa/ fA – dynia * cuda /'kuda/ fA – ogon * cudice /ku'diʧɛ/ mB – kodeks * cudiciune /kudi'ʧjunɛ/ fF – stan, warunek, kondycja * cuflipt /ku'flipt/ mA – konflikt, spór * cufruntere /kufrun'tɛrɛ/ III – stawiać czoła * cufrunterse /kufrun'tɛrsɛ/ III – konsultować się * cuget /'kuʤɛt/ mA – prąd myślowy, myśl * cugetare /kuʤɛ'tarɛ/ Ia – zastanawiać się, rozmyślać * cuipa /'kujpa/ fA – wina * cuipare /kuj'parɛ/ Ia – obwiniać * cuipator /kuj'patɔr/ mA – winowajca * cuitura /kuj'tura/ fA – kultura * cuînpt /ku'ɨnpt/ mA – całość * cuînptare /cuɨnp'tarɛ/ Ia – jednoczyć, łączyć, spajać * cuînptător /cuɨnp'tətɔr/ mA – zjednoczyciel * cum /kum/ – jako * cumandoriu /kumã'dɔriw/ mC – biuro, zarząd * cumergere /kumɛr'ʤɛrɛ/ III cumerg, cumers – handlować, prowadzić handel obwoźny * cumers /ku'mɛrs/ mA – handel * cumetere /kumɛ'tɛrɛ/ III – jeść * cumetiţa /ku'mɛtiʦa/ fF – posiłek, danie * cumisiune /kumis'junɛ/ fF – komisariat, komisja * cumnat /kum'nat/ mA – szwagier * cun /kun/ – z * cunecur /ku'nɛkur/ mA – królik * cunoaştere /kunwa'ʃtɛrɛ/ III cunştiu, cunoscut – umieć, potrafić * cunt /kunt/ mA – opowiadanie * cuntare /kun'tarɛ/ I'' – (''a) liczyć, opowiadać, (b'') numerować * '''cupanere' /kupa'nɛrɛ/ III – towarzyszyć * cupărăre /kupə'rərɛ/ II – porównać * cupărărse /kupə'rərsɛ/ II – porównać się, przyrównać się * cupăraciune /kupəra'ʧjunɛ/ fF – porównanie * cupã /'kupã/ mA – towarzysz, kompan * cupiet /ku'pjɛt/ – podwójny * cupiu /'kupiw/ mC – para, duet * cupunere /kupu'nɛrɛ/ III'' '''cupunyu, cupus – składać się * cur /kur/ mA – dupa * curaps /ku'raps/ mA – zawał, upadek, zawalenie się, skinięcie, ukłon * curapsare /kura'psarɛ/ Ib – walić się * curapsarse /kura'psarsɛ/ Ib'' – ukłonić się * '''curăspunere /kurəspu'nɛrɛ/ II curăspun, curăspus – odpowiadać czemuś, pasować do czegoś * curăspunzitor /'kurəspunzitɔr/ – odpowiedni, odpowiadający, przystający * curera /ku'rɛra/ fA – cholera * curgere /kur'ʤɛrɛ/ III – płynąć z prądem * curigire /kuri'ʤirɛ/ IVb – poprawiać * curitar /ku'ritar/ mA – korytarz * curîna /'kurɨna/ fA – wzgórze, pagórek * curînera /'kurɨnɛra/ fA – wyżyna * curnice /kur'niʧɛ/ mB – wrona * curona /'kurɔna/ fA – kolumna * curona vărţibrară /'kurɔna bər'ʦibrarə/ fA – kręgosłup * curonia /kurɔ'nija/ fA – kolonia * curonizare /kurɔni'zarɛ/ Ib – kolonizować * curonizaciune /kurɔniza'ʧjunɛ/ fF – kolonizacja * curore /'kurɔrɛ/ fC – kolor * curorire /kurɔ'rirɛ/ IVb – kolorować * curp /kurp/ mA – ciało * curte1 /'kurtɛ/ mB – dwór * curte2 /'kurtɛ/ fC – sąd * curumpere /kurum'pɛrɛ/ III curump, curumpt – uszkadzać, zniekształcać * curva /'kurba/ fA – zakręt, łuk (geom.) * curvu /kur'bu/ mC – kruk * curvura /kur'bura/ fA – zakrzywienie, zgięcie * cusa /'kusa/ fA – rzecz * cuseghire /kusɛ'ɟirɛ/ IVa cusigu, cuseghit – zdołać, osiągnąć, pozyskać, uzyskać, wydobyć * cusens /ku'sɛ̃s/ mA – zgoda, porozumienie, konsensus * cusîngitate /kusɨnʤi'tatɛ/ fB – pokrewieństwo * cuşiriu /ku'ʃiriw/ mC – rada, zgromadzenie * cuştatare /kuʃta'tarɛ/ Ia – dojść do wniosku, stwierdzić fakt * cuştiînţa /ku'ʃtjɨnʦa/ fA – wiedza * cuştume /kuʃ'tumɛ/ mB – obyczaj, przebranie, kostium * cutaminare /kutami'narɛ/ Ib – zniekształcać, zanieczyszczać, skazić * cutimporã /ku'timpɔrã/ – współczesny * cutrepăriare /kutrɛpə'rjarɛ/ Ib – współpracować * cuţiziã /ku'ʦizjã/ – codzienny * cuţimpiare /kuʦim'pjarɛ/ Ib – podziwiać, kontemplować * cuţînent /ku'ʦɨnɛ̃t/ mA – kontynent * cuva /'kuβ̞a/ fA – kapusta * cuverire /kuβ̞ɛ'rirɛ/ IVa cuvru, cuvert – ukrywać, chować * cuverirse /kuβ̞ɛ'rirsɛ/ IVa mă cuvru, cuvert – ukrywać się, chować się * cuvertire /kuβ̞ɛ'rtirɛ/ IVa – nawracać, zmieniać czyjąś religię, wymuszać na kimś zmianę religii * cuvertirse /kuβ̞ɛ'rtirsɛ/ IVa – nawracać się, zmienić religię * cuviviu /ku'β̞iβ̞iw/ mC – biesiada * cuvîngere /kuβ̞ɨn'ʤɛrɛ/ III cuving, cuvîngut – przekonywać * cuvocare /kuβ̞ɔ'karɛ/ Ia – zwoływać, wzywać * cuvocaciune /kuβ̞ɔka'ʧjunɛ/ fF – zgromadzenie, zebranie, wezwanie * cuzistanţa /kuzis'tãʦa/ fA – współistnienie, koegzystencja D * dăbur /'dəβ̞ur/ mA – diabeł, demon * dăsabir1 /də'saβ̞ir/ – niezdolny do wykonania czegoś * dăsabir2 /də'saβ̞ir/ mA – inwalida * dăschidere /dəsci'dɛrɛ/ III dăschidu, dăschis – rozjaśniać * dăschis /dəs'cis/ – jasny * dăscuipare /dəskuj'parɛ/ Ia – wybaczać * dăscunoaştere /dəskunwa'ʃtɛrɛ/ III dăscunştiu, dăscunoscut – wyjść z wprawy * dăscupunere /dəskupu'nɛrɛ/ III'' '''dăscupunyu, dăscupus – składać się * dascuraciune /dəskura'ʧjunɛ/ fF – dekoracja, ozdoba * dăscusiune /dəsku'sjunɛ/ fF – dyskusja, debata * dăscutere /dəsku'tɛrɛ/ III – dyskutować, debatować * dăsens /də'sɛ̃s/ mA – nieporozumienie, niezgoda * dăsfept /dəs'fept/ mA – wada, defekt, usterka * dăsiunyare /dəsju'ɲarɛ/ Ib – jeść śniadanie * dăsiunyu /dəs'juɲu/ mC – śniadanie * dăsmai1 /'dəsmai/ – za dużo, nadto, zbyt wiele * dăsmai2 /'dəsmai/ – pozostały * dăsparte /'dəsparte/ – daleko * dăspărăre /dəspə'rərɛ/ II dăspar, dăspărăt – znikać, zniknąć * dăspiart /dəs'pjart/ mA – przebudzenie * dăspiartare /dəspjar'tarɛ/ Ia – budzić, obudzić, wybudzić * dăspiartarse /dəspjar'tarsɛ/ Ia – budzić się, obudzić się, wybudzić się * dăspiartaciune /dəspjarta'ʧjunɛ/ fF – pobudka * dăspiartător /dəs'pjartətɔr/ mA – budzik * dăspiaţare /dəspja'ʦarɛ/ Ib – zastępować * dăsport /'dəsport/ mA – sport * dăspricepere /dəspriʧɛ'pɛrɛ/ III – nie pojmować * dăspunere /dəspu'nɛrɛ/ III dăspunyu, dăspus – dysponować * dăşare /də'ʃarɛ/ Ia dăşu, dăşat – zostawiać, opuszczać * dăştandant /dəʃ'tãdãt/ mA – potomek, spadkobierca * debire /dɛ'birɛ/ – słaby, słabowity * deifîn /'dɛjfɨn/ mA – delfin * deget /'dɛʤɛt/ mA – palec * demnitate /dɛmni'tatɛ/ fB – godność * democraciune /dɛmɔkra'ʧjunɛ/ fF – demokracja * demografica /dɛmɔ'grafika/ fA – demografia * departament /dɛpar'tamɛ̃t/ mA – departament, wydział * depuş /'dɛpuʃ/ – po * deracops /dɛ'rakɔps/ mA – muchomor * desegur /dɛ'sɛgur/ – z pewnością, oczywiście, na pewno * deştrept /dɛʃ'trɛpt/ mA – dystrykt, okręg * detaliu /'dɛtaliw/ mC – detal, szczegół * dezidarse /dɛzi'darsɛ/ Ia – decydować * dipt /dipt/ mA – wiersz; cu ~ fiert – silną ręką * dipţionar /dip'ʦjɔnar/ mA – słownik * dîmocraciune /dɨmɔkra'ʧjunɛ/ fF – demokracja * dîmografica /dɨmɔ'grafika/ fA – demografia * dîntre /'dɨntrɛ/ – spośród, spomiędzy * d'între /'dɨntrɛ/ – spośród, spomiędzy * doi /dɔj/ – dwa * dor /dɔr/ mA – żal * dormire /dɔr'mirɛ/ IVa – spać * dreapta /'drjapta/ fA – prawo (kierunek), prawica * drege /drɛ'ʤɛ/ fC – nakaz, rozkaz * dregere /drɛ'ʤɛrɛ/ III – nakazywać, rozkazywać * drept1 /drɛpt/ – prosty, bezpośredni * drept2 mA /drɛpt/ – prawo (przepis) * dreptamente /drɛp'tamɛ̃tɛ/ – bezpośrednio * drepciune /drɛp'ʧjunɛ/ fF – orientacja (np. w terenie, polityczna), praworządność * druzera /dru'zɛra/ fA – rosiczka * dubere /du'β̞ɛrɛ/ III dub, dut – mieć powinność * ducere /du'ʧɛrɛ/ III – prowadzić, wieść * dum /dum/ mA – chata * dumînîca /dumɨ'nɨka/ fA – niedziela * dunde /'dundɛ/ – skąd * d'unde /'dundɛ/ – skąd * dunere /du'nɛrɛ/ III – dawać * durte /'durtɛ/ fC – plecy; în/spre/la ~ de – za * durere1 /du'rɛrɛ/ III – boleć * durere2 /du'rɛrɛ/ fC – ból E * e''' /ɛ/ – i, a * '''ea /ja/ – ona * ecreşia /ɛ'krɛʃja/ fA – bazylika * ecunomia /ɛku'nɔmja/ fA – ekonomia, gospodarka * efept /ɛ'fɛpt/ mA – efekt * ei /ɛj/ – oni * el /ɛl/ – on * ele /'ɛlɛ/ – one * emicare /ɛmi'karɛ/ Ia emicu, emis – tryskać, emitować (< łac. emicare) * emicuire /ɛmi'kwirɛ/ IVb – migotać (< łac. emicui = emicare) * erã /ɛ'rã/ mA – łoś * esimţarmente /ɛsim'ʦarmɛ̃tɛ/ – w istocie * etate /ɛ'tatɛ/ fB – wiek * eteric /ɛ'tɛrik/ – eteryczny * etusa /ɛ'tusa/ fA – cela * eu1 /ɛw/ – ja * eu2 /ɛw/ mC – epoka * Eul Meziu /ɛwl 'mɛziw/ mC – średniowiecze * ezificiu /ɛzi'fiʧiw/ mC – obiekt, konstrukcja F * facenda /fa'ʧɛ̃da/ fA – duże, wielofunkcyjne gospodarstwo rolne, plantacja, hacjenda, fazenda, folwark * facere /fa'ʧɛrɛ/ III faz, fet – robić; ~ raport la – odnosić się do * faita /'fajta/ fA – brak, błąd * faitare /faj'tarɛ/ Ia – brakować, (z zaimkiem osobowym lub rzeczownikiem określającym osobę) tęsknić * fajõ /'faxɔ̃/ mA – fasola * fama /'fama/ fA – reputacja * fapt /fapt/ mA – fakt; de ~ – w istocie * faşisăm /'faʃisəm/ mA – faszyzm * faşist /fa'ʃist/ – faszystowski * faştînare /faʃtɨ'nare/ Ia – fascynować się, pasjonować się * fat /fat/ mA – fado, gatunek muzyczny charakterystyczny dla nadmorskich części Romanii * faţa /'faʦa/ fA – twarz; ~ de – względem, wobec * făma /'fəma/ fA – kobieta * făr /fər/ mA – żbik * fărîna /fə'rɨna/ fA – mąka * făziã /'fəzjã/ mA – bażant * fã /fã/ mA – siano * feapsa /'fjapsa/ fA – data * febrarie /fɛ'brarjɛ/ fC – luty * federare /fɛ'dɛrarɛ/ – federalny * federatiu /fɛdɛ'ratiw/ – federacyjny * federaciune /fɛdɛra'ʧjunɛ/ fF – federacja, związek * femeia /fɛ'mɛja/ fA – rodzina * ferăstra /fɛ'rəstra/ fA – okno * ferice /fɛ'riʧɛ/ – szczęśliwy, wesoły * fericire /fɛ'riʧirɛ/ fC – radość, szczęście * fermănţa /fɛr'mənʦa/ fA – apteka z lekami bieżącej potrzeby * fermăciune /fɛrmə'ʧjunɛ/ fF – apteka z lekami na receptę * fiabra /'fjabra/ fA – gorączka * fiagra /'fjagra/ fA – bat, bicz, pejcz * fiama /'fjama/ fA – płomień * fiara /'fjara/ fA – córka * fiarpa /'fjarpa/ fA – haczyk * fiasta /'fjasta/ fA – święto * fiastivar1 /fja'stiβ̞ar/ – świąteczny * fiastivar2 /fjasti'β̞ar/ – festiwal, festyn, impreza plenerowa * ficat /'fikat/ mA – wątroba * fiepsiune /fjɛ'psjunɛ/ fF – fleksja * fier1 /fjɛr/ mA – żelazo * fier2 /fjɛr/ – wierny, oddany * fierbere /fjɛr'bɛrɛ/ III – wrzeć * fierpa /'fjɛrpa/ fA – bluza * fiert /fjɛrt/ – brutalny * fierucale /fjɛru'kalɛ/ fC – kolej * figi /'fiʤi/ mA pl tantum – figi * finire /fi'nirɛ/ IVb – kończyć * fioare /fi'warɛ/ fC – kwiat * fiorare /'fiɔrarɛ/ – kwiecisty, ukwiecony, wypełniony kwiatami * fioreşt /'fjɔreʃt/ – leśny, zalesiony * fipsătate /fipsə'tate/ fB – trwałość * fipsiu /'fipsiw/ – trwały, bezawaryjny * fir /fir/ mA – syn * fire1 /'firɛ/ IVa sîm, fost – być * fire2 /'firɛ/ IVa fiu, fost – stać się, mieć miejsce * firorogia /firɔrɔ'ʤja/ fA – filologia * firosofia /firɔsɔ'fja/ fA – filozofia * fizica /fi'zika/ fA – fizyka * fîn /fɨn/ mA – koniec * fînarmente /fɨ'narmɛ̃tɛ/ – w końcu, ostatecznie * foară /'fwarə/ – zewnątrz * foarte /'fwartɛ/ – silny * foarţa /'fwarʦa/ fA – siła * focu /'fɔku/ mA – ogień * fortăreţa /'fɔrtərɛʦa/ fA – forteca, twierdza, cytadela * forţitudime /fɔrʦi'tudimɛ/ fB – odwaga * forţiu /'fɔrʦiw/ – odważny * fraga /'fraga/ fA – truskawka * fragire /fra'ʤirɛ/ – delikatny * francescanisăm /frãʧɛs'kanisəm/ mA – franciszkanizm * frat /frat/ mA – kanał * frămantare /frəmã'tarɛ/ Ia – rozczłonkować, dzielić, fragmentować, rozpadać się * frămantaciune /frəmãta'ʧjunɛ/ fF – rozpad, fragmentacja * frăptura /frəp'tura/ fA – złamanie kości * frăt /frət/ mA – brat * frătrănitate /frətrəni'tate/ fB – braterstwo * frigu /'frigu/ – zimny * frugir /'fruʤir/ mA – gawron * frunte /'fruntɛ/ mB – czoło * frunţara /frun'ʦara/ fA – granica * frupt /frupt/ mA – owoc * fucena /fu'ʧɛna/ fA – morświn * fug /fug/ mA – bieg * fuga /'fuga/ fA – ucieczka * fugire /fu'ʤirɛ/ IVa – biec, uciekać * fum /fum/ mA – dym * fumăre /fu'mərɛ/ II – palić papierosy * fund /fund/ mA – tło, fundusz, podstawa * fundăment fun'dəmɛ̃t/ mA – podstawa, fundament * fundămentare /fundə'mɛ̃tarɛ/ – podstawowy * fundător1 /fun'dətor/ mA – założyciel * fundător2 /fun'dətor/ mA – założycielski * fundaciune /funda'ʧjunɛ/ fF – założenie * funyu /fuɲu/ mC – grzyb * funzi /'funzi/ – spowrotem * fura /'fura/ fA – liść * furmagiu /fur'maʤiw/ mC – ser biały * fut /fut/ mA – raz G * gai /gaj/ mA – kolega * gaita /'gajta/ fA – policzek * gar /gar/ mA – kogut * gara /'gara/ fA – gala * garina /'garina/ fA – kura * găbirã /'gəβ̞irã/ mA – jastrząb * găbiranitu /'gəβ̞iranitu/ mC – krogulec * găra /'gəra/ fA – dworzec * gărda /'gərda/ fA – ambona myśliwska * gărziã /'gərzjã/ mA – strażnik, stróż * gărzire /gər'zirɛ/ IVb gardesc, gardut – obserwować * găvuta /gə'β̞uta/ fA – mewa * gã /gã/ mA – gęś * gei /ʤɛj/ – żółty * geme /ʤɛ'mɛ/ fC – dżem * gena /'ʤɛna/ fA – gen * gente /'ʤɛ̃tɛ/ fC – ludzie * geografia /ʤɛɔgra'fja/ fA – geografia * geometrica /ʤɛɔ'mɛtrika/ fA – geometria * georogia /ʤɛɔrɔ'ʤja/ fA – geologia * gheciu /'ɟɛʧiw/ mC – lód * ghemai /ɟɛ'maj/ – nigdy * ghena /'ɟɛna/ fA &ndash' dziki gołąb * ghenarie /ɟɛ'narjɛ/ fC – styczeń * ghenciva /ɟɛ̃'ʧiβ̞a/ fA – dziąsło * ghenta /'ɟɛ̃ta/ fA – obiad * ghentare /ɟɛ̃'tarɛ/ Ia – jeść obiad * gherat /'ɟɛrat/ mA – deser lodowy * gherbore /ɟɛr'bɔrɛ/ mB – drzewo * gheţar /'ɟɛʦar/ mA – lodowiec * ghẽ /ɟɛ̃/ – teraz, dziś, obecnie * ghiaziu /'ɟjaziw/ mC – miecz * ghin /ɟin/ &ndaah; także, też * ghioria /'ɟjɔrja/ fA – chwała * ghitara /'ɟitara/ fA – gitara * ginere /ʤi'nɛrɛ/ mB – pan młody * girmana /ʤir'mana/ fA – młodsza siostra * girmã /ʤir'mã/ mA – młodszy brat * girou /'ʤirɔw/ mC – trolejbus * giumbir /'ʤjumbir/ mA – imbir * golf /gɔlf/ mA – zatoka * govărn /'gɔβ̞ərn/ mA – rząd * govărnător /gɔβ̞ər'nətɔr/ mA – gubernator, namiestnik * govărnã /'gɔβ̞ərnã/ mA – władca * grandis /'grãdis/ – największy * grăş /grəʃ/ mA – tłuszcz * grău /grəw/ – ciężki * grã /grã/ – większy * grenura /grɛ'nura/ fA – żaba, ropucha, osoba pozbawiona talentu wokalnego * grez /grɛz/ – szary * gripa /'gripa/ fA – grypa * grit /grit/ mA – krzyk * grităre /gri'tərɛ/ II – krzyczeć * gura /'gura/ fA – gardło * gurn /gurn/ mA – róg, szpikulec * gust /gust/ mA – smak * gustar /'gustar/ mA – sierpień * gustianisăm /gus'tjanism/ mA – augustynizm H * habitare /aβ̞i'tarɛ/ Ib – mieszkać * habitant /aβ̞i'tãt/ mA – mieszkaniec * habitat /aβ̞i'tat/ mA – mieszkanie * harete /a'rɛtɛ/ – zdziczały * harînt /'arɨnt/ mA – oddech * harnic /'arnik/ mA – śledź * hate /a'tɛ/ – (aż) do; ~ mănyana – do jutra * havăre /a'β̞ərɛ/ II ham, havut – mieć, czasownik posiłkowy dla czasów złożonych * here /'ɛrɛ/ mB – hel * herezitagiu /ɛrɛzi'taʤiw/ mC – dziedzictwo * herezitare /ɛrɛzi'tarɛ/ Ia – dziedziczyć * heroina /ɛrɔ'ina/ fA – bohaterka * herou /ɛ'rɔw/ mC – bohater, heros * hiarba /'jarba/ fA – trawa * hoara /'wara/ fA – godzina * hoarlogiu /war'lɔʤiw/ mC – zegar * hoarlogiu de puis /war'lɔʤiw dɛ pujs/ mC – zegarek na rękę * hor /ɔr/ mA – warzywo * humet /u'mɛt/ – mokry, wilgotny * humetate /umɛ'tatɛ/ fB – wilgoć, wilgotność * huşpetăre /uʃ'pɛtərɛ/ mB – szpital I * iacearţa /ja'ʧjarta/ fA – jaszczurka * iacrîma /ja'krɨma/ fA – łza * ici /'iʧi/ – tu, tutaj * ideia /i'dɛja/ fA – pomysł, idea, wynalazek * iebantare /jɛβ̞ã'tarɛ/ Ia – podnosić, unosić * iebantarse /jɛβ̞ã'tarsɛ/ Ia – wstawać * iembrare /jɛ̃'brarɛ/ Ia iembru, iembrat – zachowywać, przechowywać * iembrarse /jɛ̃'brarsɛ/ Ia mă iembru, iembrat – zapamiętywać * igau /'igaw/ – równy * iri /'ili/ – tam * iruziare /iru'zjarɛ/ Ib – czarować * iruziu /i'ruziw/ – magiczny * iruziune /iru'zjunɛ/ fF – magia * iohur /'jɔur/ mA – jogurt * iona /'jɔna/ fA – dziki gołąb, pokój * iona de bar /'jɔna dɛ bar/ fA – garncarz rdzawy * ionare /jɔ'narɛ/ iu, ius – przekazywać * ire /'irɛ/ IVa vou, it – przemieszczać się, poruszać się, iść, czasownik posiłkowy dla czasu przyszłego bliskiego * '''iu' /ju/ mC – kiła, syfilis * iughinasău /ju'ɟinasəu/ mC – żniwa, lughnasadh, lammas, 1 sierpnia * iuie /'jujɛ/ fC – lipiec * iunie /'junjɛ/ fC – czerwiec * iunyare /ju'ɲarɛ/ Ib – śpieszyć się * iuş /juʃ/ – lekki Î * îmaginiu /ɨma'ʤiniw/ mC – rysunek, ilustracja, wyobrażenie * îmbrăţ /ɨm'brəʦ/ mA – objęcie, przytulenie się * îmbrăţire /ɨmbrə'ʦirɛ/ IVa îmbrăţez, îmbrăţut – przytulać się, obejmować * îmbunere /ɨmbu'nɛrɛ/ III – ulepszać, poprawiać * îmburc /'ɨmburk/ mA – imbolc, 2 lutego * îmchidere /ɨmci'dɛrɛ/ III îmchidu, îmchis – przyciemniać * îmchis /ɨm'cis/ – ciemny * împacere /ɨmpa'ʧɛrɛ/ III împaciu, împas – godzić * împartire /ɨmpar'tirɛ/ IVa – dzielić * împartirse /ɨmpar'tirsɛ/ IVa – dzielić się * împăritor /ɨmpə'ritɔr/ mA – cesarz, imperator, car * împăriu /ɨm'pəriw/ mC – cesarstwo, imperium, carstwo * împerfept /ɨm'pɛrfɛpt/ – niedoskonały, niedokonany * împiezicare /ɨmpiɛzi'karɛ/ Ia – utrudniać * împurtant /ɨm'purtãt/ – ważny, istotny * în /ɨn/ – w, na * în frunte /ɨn 'fruntɛ/ – przed, u frontu * înaltăre /ɨnal'tərɛ/ II – wznosić się * încercare /ɨnʧɛr'karɛ/ Ia – wyszukiwać, poszukiwać * încet /ɨn'ʧɛt/ – niespokojny, zaniepokojony * încetuzime /ɨnʧɛ'tuzimɛ/ fB – niepokój * încheară /ɨn'cjarə/ – jeszcze * închiava /ɨn'cjaβ̞a/ fA – enklawa * închiudere /ɨncju'dɛrɛ/ III – zawierać * încubu /ɨn'kuβ̞u/ mC – demon * îndepîndent /ɨndɛ'pɨndɛ̃t/ – niepodległy, niezależny * îndepîndenţa /ɨndɛ'pɨndɛ̃ʦa/ fA – niepodległość, niezależność * îndice /ɨn'diʧɛ/ mB – indeks * îndormire /ɨndɔr'mirɛ/ IVa – zasypiać, zapadać w sen * întrare /ɨn'trarɛ/ Ia întru, întrat – wchodzić * între /'ɨntrɛ/ – między, pomiędzy, pośród * înfã /'ɨnfã/ mA – dziecko * înferare /ɨnfɛ'rarɛ/ Ia – wzbudzać, wywoływać * înfier /'ɨnfjɛr/ mA – piekło * înfiuenţa /ɨn'fiwɛ̃ʦa/ fA – wpływ * înfiutate /ɨnfiw'tatɛ/ fB – powinowactwo * înfoşt /ɨn'fɔʃt/ – nieszczęśliwy, złowróżbny * înfră /'ɨnfrə/ – poniżej, głębiej * înfruntere /ɨnfrun'tɛrɛ/ III – graniczyć z * înfurmare /ɨnfur'marɛ/ Ia – informować, anonsować * înfurmaciune /ɨnfurma'ʧjunɛ/ fF – informacja * înger /'ɨnʤɛr/ mA – anioł * îngheţare /ɨnɟɛ'ʦarɛ/ Ib – zamarzać * înîma /'ɨnɨma/ fA – serce * înmigraciune /ɨnmigra'ʧjunɛ/ fF – imigracja * înmormantare /ɨnmɔrmã'tarɛ/ Ia – wsławić się, zyskać rozgłos * înpiut /'ɨnpjut/ – stojący * înpt /ɨnpt/ – razem * înptu /'ɨnptu/ mC – grupa * însemnăment /ɨnsɛm'nəmɛ̃t/ mA – nauczanie * însemnare /ɨnsɛm'narɛ/ Ib – nauczać * însept /'ɨnsɛpt/ mA – owad, insekt * însura /'ɨnsura/ fA – wyspa, ostrów * însuriţa /'ɨnsuriʦa/ fA – wysepka * înştitut /'ɨnʃtitut/ mA – agencja, instytut * înştrument /ɨn'ʃtrumɛ̃t/ mA – instrument * înşufru /'ɨnʃufru/ mC – siarka * între /'ɨntrɛ/ – pośród, pomiędzy, między * întrerumpere /ɨntrɛrum'pɛrɛ/ III întrerump, întrerumpt – przerywać * întrugare /ɨntru'garɛ/ Ia – pytać, żądać * întrugaciune /ɨntruga'ʧjunɛ/ fF – pytanie, żądanie * înţărire /ɨnʦə'rirɛ/ IVb – pogrzebać, pochować * înu /ɨnu/ mC – odbyt * înundare /ɨnun'darɛ/ Ia – zalewać * înundaciune /ɨnunda'ʧjunɛ/ fF – powódź, potop * înurm /ɨ'nurm/ – wielki * învedăbire /ɨnβ̞ɛ'dəβ̞irɛ/ – niewidoczny * învezibire /ɨnβ̞ɛ'ziβ̞irɛ/ – niewidzialny * înviehere /ɨnβ̞jɛ'ɛrɛ/ III învieju, înviept – wwozić, sprowadzać, pobierać * înviern /ɨnβ̞jɛrn/ mA – zima * înyura /'ɨɲura/ fA – węgorz * înzigenicu /ɨn'ziʤɛniku/ – autochtoniczny J * ja /xa/ – już * jeleb /'xɛlɛb/ mA – prosfora, opłatek * joc /xɔk/ mA – gra * jorge /'xɔrʤɛ/ mB – wąwóz, jar, przełom * joste1 /'xɔstɛ/ mA – gość * joste2 /'xɔstɛ/ – sprawiedliwy * joste3 /'xɔstɛ/ – tylko * josticiune /xɔsti'ʧjunɛ/ fF – sprawiedliwość * jucare /xu'karɛ/ Ib jochez, jopt – grać * june /'xunɛ/ – młody * junitate /xuni'tatɛ/ fB – młodość L * la /la/ – do, na, przy, w, nad, według * lacătre /la'cətrɛ/ – przeciwnie, inaczej * lacu /'laku/ mC – jezioro * lama /'lama/ fA – ostrze * lata /'lata/ fA – puszka * lăverînt /lə'β̞ɛrɨnt/ mA – labirynt * lege /'lɛʤɛ/ mB – prawo * legire /lɛ'ʤirɛ/ IVb – leżeć * legiune /lɛ'ʤjunɛ/ fF – legion, legia * legiunist1 /lɛ'ʤjunist/ mA – legionista * legiunist2 /lɛ'ʤjunist/ – legionowy * lema /'lɛma/ fA – przydomek, pseudonim * lemn /lɛmn/ mA – drewno * leu /lɛw/ mC – lew * libreria /librɛ'rija/ fA – księgarnia * libretate /librɛ'tatɛ/ fB – wolność * libru1 /'libru/ – wolny * libru2 /'libru/ – książka, kujon * librurogia /librurɔ'ʤja/ fA – literaturoznawstwo * liga /'liga/ fA – związek * liga legărizată /'liga lɛ'gərizatə/ fA – zalegalizowany związek partnerski * linya /'liɲa/ fA – szmatka * linyera /'liɲɛra/ fA – bielizna * linyua /'liɲua/ fA – język * linyuagiu /liɲu'aʤiw/ mC – mowa, narzecze, dialekt, język * linyuorogia /liɲuɔrɔ'ʤja/ fA – lingwistyka * lire /'lire/ IVa liu, list – czytać * litărăre /li'tərərɛ/ – literacki * litărătura /li'tərətura/ fA – literatura * litorar1 /li'tɔrar/ mA – wybrzeże * litorar2 /li'tɔrar/ – nadbrzeżny, przybrzeżny * lînat /'lɨnat/ mA – arbuz * lînce /'lɨnʧɛ/ mB – ryś * lînda /'lɨnda/ fA – legenda * lînt /lɨnt/ mA – statek pasażerski * lucar /'lukar/ mA – miejsce, lokal, mieszkanie * lucator /lu'katɔr/ mA – mieszkaniec, lokator * luce /'luʧɛ/ fA – lampa, latarnia * luna /'luna/ fA – księżyc * lunghime /'lunɟimɛ/ fB – długość * lunyu /'luɲu/ – długi * luntã /'luntã/ – daleki, odległy, oddalony * lup /lup/ mA – pies * lupta /'lupta/ fA – walka * luptare /lup'tarɛ/ Ia – walczyć Ly * lyat /ʎat/ – szeroki * lyatime /'ʎatimɛ/ fB – szerokość * lyit /ʎit/ mA – łóżko * lyume /'ʎumɛ/ mB – światło, świat * lyumifăr /ʎumi'fər/ mA – fosfor * lyumînare /ʎumɨ'narɛ/ Ib – oświetlać * lyura /'ʎura/ mD – kalmar * Lyustraciune /ʎustra'ʧjunɛ/ fF – Oświecenie M * ma1 /ma/ – ale * ma2 /ma/ – więcej, bardziej * mai1 /maj/ – więcej, bardziej * mai2 /maj/ mA – maj * mai3 /maj/ – ale * mama /ma'ma/ fA – mama * mamar /'mamar/ mA – sutek * manifăsta /ma'nifəsta/ fA – manifest * manţa /mã'ʦa/ fA – jabłko * manu /'manu/ fD – dłoń * manyere /mã'ɲɛrɛ/ III manyesc, manyat – jeść * mar /mar/ mA – morze, jezioro * mare1 /'marɛ/ fC – morze * mare2 /'marɛ/ – duży * marghime /'marɟimɛ/ fB – krawędź, margines * martie /'martjɛ/ fC – marzec * matre /'matrɛ/ fC – matka * matrinya /ma'triɲa/ fA – matka chrzestna * maţa /'maʦa/ fA – maczuga * măchina /'məcina/ fA – urządzenie, maszyna, samochód * măchina de spărat /'məcina dɛ spə'rat/ fA – pralka * mădura /mə'dura/ fA – kość * măioritate /məjɔri'tatɛ/ fB – większość * mănîn /'mənɨn/ mA – młody mężczyzna, chłopiec, gej * mănîna /'mənɨna/ fA – młoda kobieta, dziewczyna, dama dworu * mănînisăm /mə'nɨnisəm/ mA – manieryzm * mănyana /mə'ɲana/ fA – rano, jutro * mărăbirios /mə'rəβ̞irjɔs/ – wspaniały, cudowny, niezwykły * mărcat /'mərkat/ mA – rynek * mărgheriţa /mər'ɟɛriʦa/ fA – perła * mărighenina /məri'ɟɛnina/ fA – marihuana * măriziu /mə'riziw/ mC – południe * măriziunare /mə'riziwnarɛ/ – południowy * mărîna /mə'rɨna/ fA – flota * mărînisăm /mə'rɨnisəm/ mA – marynizm * mărînar /mə'rɨnar/ mA – żeglarz, marynarz * măsa /'məsa/ fA – stół * măsmuria /məs'murja/ fA – pamięć * mătămătica /'mətəmətika/ fA – matematyka * măzicament /məzi'kamɛ̃t/ mA – lek * măzicina /məzi'ʧina/ fA – farmaceutyka, medycyna * măziţa /mə'ziʦa/ fA – herbatnik * medicina /mɛdi'ʧina/ fA – medycyna, lekarstwo * megăptăra /'mɛgəptəra/ fA – humbak * meiore /'mɛjɔrɛ/ – lepszy * mens /mɛ̃s/ mA – miesiąc * ment /mɛ̃t/ mA – podbródek * mera /'mɛra/ fA – policzek * mergere /mɛr'ʤɛrɛ/ III merg, mers – iść * meruzia /mɛ'ruzja/ fA – melodia * miazăcrice /'mjazəkriʧɛ/ mB – chomik * mie /mjɛ/ – tysiąc * miembru /mjɛ̃bru/ mC – członek * miercura /mjɛr'kura/ fA – rtęć * mierda /'mjɛrda/ fA – gówno * miere /'mjɛrɛ/ fC – miód * miet /mjɛt/ mA – strach * mietate /mjɛ'tatɛ/ fB – pół, połowa * ministeriu /mi'nistɛriw/ mC – ministerstwo * ministru /mi'nistru/ mC – minister * minte /'mintɛ/ mB – umysł * minţirogia /minʦirɔ'ʤja/ fA – psychologia * minţura /'minʦura/ fA – penis * miriata /mir'jata/ – miliard * mirie /'mirjɛ/ – milion * mirţir /'mirʦir/ mA – borówka * mişticisăm /mi'ʃtiʧisəm/ mA – mistycyzm * mita /'mita/ fA – mit * miu /miw/, mia /mja/, mii /mij/, mie /mjɛ/ – mój, moja, moi, moje * mizmu1 /'mizmu/ – taki sam * mizmu2 /'mizmu/ – nawet * mizmu3 /miz'mu/ – sam w sobie * mînd /mɨnd/ mA – świat * mînsura /'mɨnsura/ fA – miara * mînţira /mɨn'ʦira/ fA – kłamstwo * mînţire /mɨn'ʦirɛ/ IVb – kłamać * moare /'mwarɛ/ mB – mur * mobire /mɔ'β̞irɛ/ – ruchliwy, mobilny, (mA) telefon komórkowy * mormã /'mɔrmã/ mA – pomnik, nagrobek, miejsce pamięci * mort /murt/ mA – śmierć * motocale /mɔtɔ'kalɛ/ fC – autostrada * motoruga /mɔtɔ'ruga/ fA – droga ekspresowa * mucuş /'mukuʃ/ mA – ciastko, deser * muit /mujt/ – wiele, dużo * muiţiprîndenţa /mujʦi'prɨndɛ̃ʦa/ fA – korporacja * munte /'muntɛ/ mB – góra * muntenya /mun'tɛɲa/ fA – łańcuch górski * mur /mur/ – mokry * murar /'murar/ – graffiti, napis na ścianie * murata /mu'rata/ fA – rezydencja, burdel * murbu /'murbu/ mA – choroba * murire /mu'rirɛ/ IVa mor, mort – umierać * murõ /mu'rɔ̃/ mA – mysz polna, nieśmiała osoba * murzire /mur'zirɛ/ IVb – gryźć, kąsać * musur /'musur/ mA – udo * mut /mut/ – niemy * muviment /mu'β̞imɛ̃t/ mA – ruch * muvire /mu'β̞irɛ/ IVb – poruszać się * muzica /'muzika/ fA – muzyka * muzicare /'muzikarɛ/ – muzyczny N * nap /nap/ mA – burak * naranya /'naraɲa/ fA – pomarańcza * nas /nas/ mA – nos * naştere /na'ʃtɛrɛ/ III naştu, nascut – rodzić * naşterse /na'ʃtɛrsɛ/ III mă naştu, nascut – być urodzonym, rodzić się * nată /natə/ – nic * nateca /na'tɛka/ fA – pośladek * naţiunare /na'ʦjunarɛ/ – narodowy, państwowy * naciune /na'ʧjunɛ/ fF – naród, nacja * nautu /'nawtu/ mC – marynarz w marynarce wojennej * nava /'naβ̞a/ fA – statek wojenny * naviaciune /naβ̞ja'ʧjunɛ/ fF – nawigacja, żeglarstwo * nă /nə/ – nie (negacja zdaniowa) * năbura /'nəβ̞ura/ fA – chmura * nămaia /nə'maja/ fA – zwierzę * năşticand /nə'ʃtikãd/ – nigdy * năştiun' /nə'ʃtijun/ – nikt * năştiunde /nə'ʃtijundɛ/ – nigdzie * nea /nja/ fA – śnieg * necura /nɛ'kura/ fA – nikiel * negru /'nɛgru/ – czarny * negrupor /'nɛgrupɔr/ mA – cmentarz * nere /'nɛrɛ/ III *nez, nit – śnieżyć * neupiatrar1 /nɛw'piatrar/ mA – neolit * neupiatrar2 /nɛwpiat'rar/ mA – neolityczny * nici /'niʧi/ – nie tutaj * nici, niunde /'niʧi ni'jundɛ/ – ani tutaj, ani tam * nigaciune /niga'ʧjunɛ/ fF – negacja, odmowa * ninyu /'niɲu/ mC – gniazdo * niri /'niri/ – nie tam * nitare /ni'tarɛ/ Ib – pływać * nitaʧiune /nita'ʧjunɛ/ fF – pływanie * niunde /ni'jundɛ/ – nie tam * nîm ... nîm /nɨm/ – ani ... ani * nînfa /'nɨnfa/ fA – nimfa, rusałka * noaghit /nwa'ɟit/ – zamglony * noagu /'nwagu/ mA – mgła, mgławica * noapte /'nwaptɛ/ fC – noc * nod /nɔd/ mA – rzemień, sznur * noi /nɔj/ – my * noialti /nɔ'jalti/, noialte /nɔ'jalte/ – my * noiembrie /nɔj'ɛ̃brjɛ/ fC – listopad * nopturnare /nɔp'turnarɛ/ – nocny * normare /'nɔrmarɛ/ – normalny * nou /nɔw/ noa – nowy * nu /nu/ – nie * nub /nub/ – dziewięć * nubu /'nubu/ – dziewięć (przed samogłoskami) * număr /'numər/ mA – liczba, numer * nume /'numɛ/ mB – imię, miano, nazwa * nură /'nurə/ – zero * nutret /nut'rɛt/ mA – jedzenie, pokarm, karma * nutriciune /nutri'ʧjunɛ/ fF – wyżywienie * nuva /'nuβ̞a/ fA – panna młoda O * o''' /ɔ/ – jedna, żeński rodzajnik nieokreślony w liczbie pojedynczej dla deklinacji B i C * '''oficiar1 /ɔfi'ʧjar/ mA – urzędnik * oficiar2 /ɔ'fiʧjar/ – oficjalny, urzędowy, biurowy * oficiarmente /ɔ'fiʧjarmɛ̃tɛ/ – oficjalnie, urzędowo * omanisăm /ɔ'manisəm/ mA – humanizm * ombericu /'ɔ̃bɛriku/ mC – pępek * ombru /'ɔ̃bru/ mC – ramię * omicentrisăm /ɔmi'ʧɛ̃trisəm/ mA – antropocentryzm * omiţ /'ɔmiʦ/ mA – człowieczek, karzeł * omîn /ɔ'mɨn/ mA – przedstawiciel rodzaju homo * opcident /'ɔpʧidɛ̃t/ mA – zachód * opcidentare /'ɔpʧidɛ̃tarɛ/ – zachodni * opt /ɔpt/ – osiem * optîm /'ɔptɨm/ – najlepszy * optombrie /ɔp'tɔ̃brjɛ/ fC – październik * optu /'ɔptu/ – osiem (przed spółgłoskami) * orgănizare /ɔrgəni'zarɛ/ Ib – organizować * orient /'ɔrjɛ̃t/ mA – wschód * orientare /ɔrjɛ̃tarɛ/ – wschodni * orientaciune /ɔrjɛ̃ta'ʧjunɛ/ fF – orientacja seksualna * origîn /ɔri'gɨn/ mA – pochodzenie * origînare /ɔri'gɨnarɛ/ – oryginalny * ortodopsia /ɔr'tɔdɔpsja/ fA – prawosławie * ortudops /ɔr'tudɔps/ – prawosławny * ortudopsiune /ɔrtudɔp'sjunɛ/ fF – prawosławie * ou /ɔw/ mC – jajo Õ * õ''' /ɔ̃/ – człowiek, mężczyzna P * '''pace /'paʧɛ/ fB – pokój, zgoda, spokój * pagis /pa'ʤis/ mA – kraj, kraina * pandemia /pã'dɛmja/ fA – pandemia * pantã /pã'tã/ mA – bagno * pantarõ /pã'tarɔ̃/ mA – spodnie * papa1 /pa'pa/ mD – tata * papa2 /'papa/ mD – papież * parte /'partɛ/ fC – część * pasare /pa'sarɛ/ Ia pas, pas – omijać, przemijać * pas /pas/ mA – przeszłość * pasăr /pa'sər/ mA – ptak * paşiune /pa'ʃjunɛ/ fF – pasja * paşiunere /paʃju'nɛrɛ/ III – pasjonować się, fascynować się * patre /'patrɛ/ mB – ojciec * patrinyu /pa'triɲu/ mC – ojciec chrzestny * paţiu /'paʦiw/ mC – patio, mały dziedziniec * pau /paw/ mC – indyk * păcare /pə'karɛ/ Ia – płacić * păcagiu /pə'kaʤiw/ mC – opłata, punkt poboru opłat * păcat /'pəkat/ mA – grzech;. de ~i – niestety, pechowo * păcẽ /'pəʧɛ̃/ – pokojowy, spokojny * păduche /pə'ducɛ/ mB – wesz * păgena /pə'ʤɛna/ fA – strona, stronica, kartka * păima /pəj'ma/ fA – dłoń * păpîn /'pəpɨn/ mA – ogórek * păr1 /pər/ – przez, poprzez * păr2 /pər/ mA – skóra (u zwierząt) * păra /'pəra/ fA – osąd; la părei – zdaniem, według * păraţiu /pə'raʦiw/ mC – pałac, dwór * părăre /pə'rərɛ/ III *par, părăt – sądzić * părăvra /pə'rəbra/ fA – słowo * părăvra-chie /pə'rəbra cjɛ/ fA – hasło, słowo-klucz * părăvragiu /pərə'braʤiw/ mC – słownictwo * părce /'pərʧɛ/ – dlatego, bo * părfugire /pərfu'ʤirɛ/ IVa – patrolować * păria /'pərja/ – mowa, przemówienie, éxposé * părianţa /pər'jãʦa/ fA – perswazja * păriare /pə'rjarɛ/ Ib – mówić * păricura /pə'rikura/ fA – film * păricurare /pə'rikurarɛ/ – filmowy * părmitere /pərmi'tɛrɛ/ III – pozwalać * părticipare /pərtiʧi'parɛ/ Ia – uczestniczyć * părticipã /pərtiʧi'pã/ mA – uczestnik * părţid /pər'ʦid/ mA – partia, drużyna zbójecka, drużyna poszukiwaczy przygód * părvedăre /pərbɛ'dərɛ/ III părvid/'părvăd', * părvădut – zapowiadać, przepowiadać, przwidywać * părumb /pə'rumb/ mA – gołąb miejski, gołąb pocztowy * păs /pəs/ mA – krok * păsagiu /pə'saʤiw/ mC – przejście, pasaż * păsament /pə'samɛ̃t/ mA – myśl * păsare /pə'sarɛ/ Ia paşiu, păs – myśleć * păseu /'pəsew/ mC – przełęcz * păştrare /pəʃ'trarɛ/ Ib – zachować * păştur /'pəʃtur/ mA – pastwisko * pătria /'pətrja/ fA – ojczyzna * pătru /'pətru/ – cztery * pã /pã/ mA – chleb * peiore /'pɛjɔrɛ/ – gorszy * pena /'pɛna/ fA – kara, ból * penare /'pɛnarɛ/ – karny * penare /pɛ'narɛ/ Ib – karać * pendã /pɛ̃'dã/ – podczas, w trakcie * perete /pɛ'rɛtɛ/ fC – ściana * perfept /'pɛrfɛpt/ – perfekcyjny, doskonały, dokonany * perioada /pɛriw'ada/ – okres * petrecere /pɛtrɛ'ʧɛrɛ/ III petrec, petres – mijać, przemijać * pes /pɛs/ mA – penis * pescu /'pɛsku/ mC – brzoskwinia * pesîm /'pɛsɨm/ – najgorszy * peşte /pɛ'ʃtɛ/ mB/''fC'' – ryba * piagia /'pjaʤja/ fA – plaża, strefa klimatyczna * piamã /'pjamã/ mA – płuco * piamania /pja'manja/ fA – zapalenie płuc * piangere /pjã'ʤɛrɛ/ III – płakać * pianţa /'pjãʦa/ fA – roślina * piarura /pja'rura/ fA – perła * piatra /'pjatra/ fA – kamień, skała * piaţa /'pjaʦa/ fA – plac, targ * piaţina /'pjaʦina/ fA – platyna * piăcere1 /pjə'ʧɛrɛ/ III – podobać się * piăcere2 /pjə'ʧɛrɛ/ fC – przyjemność * piăcut /'pjəkut/ – przyjemny, miły * picea /'piʧja/ fA – świerk * picu1 /'piku/ mC – szczyt * picu2 /pi'ku/ – mały * picure /pi'kurɛ/ – mały * pie /pjɛ/ mB – stopa * piept /pjɛpt/ mA – klatka piersiowa * piera /'pjɛra/ fA – gruszka * pierda /'pjɛrda/ fA – strata * pierdere /pjɛr'dɛrɛ/ III – gubić, tracić * pierderse /pjɛr'dɛrsɛ/ III – gubić się * piere /'pjɛrɛ/ fC – skóra (u człowieka) * piernambucu /pjɛr'nãbuku/ mC – fernambuk * pietreria /pjɛtrɛ'rija/ fA – prosta biżuteria * pinţa /'pinʦa/ fA – brzuch * piorare /pjɔ'rarɛ/ Ia – płakać * pipa /pi'pa/ fA – rura, fajka, penis * pir /pir/ mA – frans * pira /'pira/ fA – piłka * pira de pie /'pira dɛ pjɛ/ fA – piłka nożna * pis /pis/ mA – groch * pişcupe /'piʃkupɛ/ mB – biskup * pişcupia /piʃ'kupja/ fA – biskupstwo * pişta /'piʃta/ fA – droga, ścieżka, alejka * piştina /pi'ʃtina/ fA – basen, dorzecze * piuba /'pjuβ̞a/ fA – deszcz * piubare /pju'β̞arɛ/ Ib – pada deszcz * piuma /pju'ma/ fA – pióro, długopis * pizar /pi'zar/ mA – wróbel * pîmentu /pɨ'mɛ̃tu/ mC – pieprz * pîn /pɨn/ mA – sosna * pînînsura /pɨ'nɨnsura/ fA – półwysep * pînumbra /pɨ'numbra/ fA – półcień, półmrok * plana /'plana/ fA – nizina, równina * plîn /plɨn/ – pełen * poarta /'pwarta/ fA – brama, drzwi wejściowe * poarta de fuga /'pwarta dɛ 'fuga/ fA – wyjście ewakuacyjne * poarta-simt /'pwarta simt/ fA – pamiętnik, dziennik * poc /pɔk/ – mało * poma /'pɔma/ fA – jabłoń * popiat /'pɔpjat/ mA – osiedle, kolonia, siedlisko * popor /pɔ'pɔr/ mA – ludzie, lud * poporã /pɔ'pɔrã/ mA – chłop * poporare /pɔ'pɔrarɛ/ – ludowy * popre /'pɔprɛ/ – biedny * popreţa /pɔ'prɛʦa/ fA – bieda * por /pɔr/ mA – panika * poritorogia /pɔritɔrɔ'ʤja/ fA – politologia * poşibire /pɔ'ʃiβ̞irɛ/ – możliwy, prawdopodobny * poşibiramente /pɔ'ʃiβ̞iramɛ̃tɛ/ – możliwie, prawdopodobnie * poşibiritate /pɔʃiβ̞iri'tatɛ/ fB – możliwość, prawdopodobieństwo * põ /pɔ̃/ mA – jabłko * põ d'Adã /pɔ̃ 'dadã/ mA – jabłko Adama * prat /prat/ mA – łąka * prăda /'prəda/ fA – zdobycz * prădare /prə'darɛ/ Ia &ndadh; polować, żerować * prădătore /prə'dətɔrɛ/ – drapieżny * prădefîniciune /prədɛfɨni'ʧjunɛ/ fF – wzór, szablon, model * prăfăptura /prə'fəptura/ fA – prefektura * prăptica /'prəptika/ fA – praktyka * prăpticere /prəpti'ʧɛrɛ/ III – praktykować * prăpticire /prəpti'ʧirɛ/ IVb prăptichesc, prăptichit – praktykować * prăşiune /prə'ʃjunɛ/ fF – napór, nacisk, ciśnienie, presja * prăzicere /prəzi'ʧɛrɛ/ III prăzigu, prăzis – przewidzieć, przepowiadać przyszłość, wróżyć * prăzitor /prə'zitɔr/ mA – wróżbita, jasnowidz, prorok * preps /prɛps/ mA – cena * preptere /prɛp'tɛrɛ/ III prept, preps – kosztować * pret /prɛt/ – czarny (kolor skóry) * pricepere /priʧɛ'pɛrɛ/ III – pojmować * prier /'prijɛr/ mA – kwiecień * prim /prim/ – pierwszy * primăr /pri'mər/ mA – premier * primavăra /pri'maβ̞əra/ fA – wiosna * prindere /prin'dɛrɛ/ III prend, prins – brać * prîncipare /'prɨnʧiparɛ/ – główny * pru /pru/ – dla, na, aby * prucurare /pruku'rarɛ/ Ia – intensywnie szukać, poszukiwać z poświęceniem, przeszukiwać; ~ ce ''+ cuînptiu'' – próbować * pruducere /prudu'ʧɛrɛ/ III – produkować, wytwarzać * prufiet /pru'fjɛt/ mA – prorok biblijny * prufund /pru'fund/ mA – dno * prufunziare /pru'funzjarɛ/ – dogłębny * prufut /pru'fut/ – jednak, jednakże, jednakowoż * prujunta /pru'xunta/ fA – pytanie * prujuntare /pruxun'tarɛ/ Ia – pytać * prumisiune /prumi'sjunɛ/ fF – obietnica * prumitere /prumi'tɛrɛ/ III – obiecywać * prupiuba /pru'pjuβ̞a/ fA – parasol przeciwdeszczowy * prupsîm /'prupsɨm/ – bliski, zbliżony, spokrewniony * prusce /'prusʧɛ/ – niemal * prus de /prus dɛ/ – obok, przy, niedaleko, w pobliżu * prusoare /pru'swarɛ/ mB – parasol przeciwsłoneczny * prutăgere /prutə'ʤɛrɛ/ III prutegu, prutăgat – chronić * prutot /pru'tɔt/ – wszędzie * pruvedăre /pruβ̞ɛ'dərɛ/ III pruvid/'pruvăd', pruvădut – dostarczać, zapewniać * pruvenţa /pru'β̞ɛ̃ʦa/ fA – prowincja * pruvenire /pruβ̞ɛ'nirɛ/ IVa pruvinyu, pruvinut – pochodzić * pruvînenţa /pruβ̞ɨ'nɛ̃ʦa/ fA – pochodzenie * pui /puj/ mA – kurczak * puipa /puj'pa/ fA – miąższ * puis /pujs/ mA – nadgarstek * punere /pu'nɛrɛ/ III punyu, pus – kłaść * punt /punt/ mA – punkt, kropka * punta /'punta/ fA – osada * punte /'puntɛ/ mB/''fC'' – (m'') most, (''f) kładka, pomost, molo * punyu /'puɲu/ mC – pięść * pur /pur/ – czysty * purbura /'purbura/ fA – proch * purc /purk/ mA – świnia, żarłok, cham * purete /'purɛtɛ/ fC – buzdygan * purẽ /'purɛ̃/ mA – pyłek kwiatowy * puritica /pu'ritika/ fA – polityka * purta /'purta/ fA – suspensorium * purtare /pur'tarɛ/ Ia port, purtat – nosić, nieść * putent /pu'tɛ̃t/ – potężny * putenţa /pu'tɛ̃ʦa/ fA – potęga, potencja * putere1 /pu'tɛrɛ/ III pot, putut – móc * putere2 /pu'tɛrɛ/ fC – moc, władza * puţa – dziwka, kurwa R * radiu /ra'diw/ fD – radio * rana /ra'na/ fA – żaba * raport /'rapɔrt/ mA – uwaga, raport; la/în ~ cu – względem, wobec * raportere /rapɔr'tɛrɛ/ III – zwracać uwagę * rar /rar/ – rzadki * raţa /'raʦa/ fA – rasa * raţiunarisăm /raʦju'narisəm/ mA – racjonalizm * raciune /ra'ʧjunɛ/ fF – racja, przyczyna, rozum * raua /'rawa/ fA – aura * raza /'raza/ fA – promień * răbã /'rəβ̞ã/ mA – rzodkiew * rămanere /rəma'nɛrɛ/ III rămîu, rămăs – zostawać * rămã /'rəmã/ mA – reszta, pozostałość * răsbarare /rəsba'rarɛ/ Ib – ślizgać się * răscunoaştere /rəskunwa'ʃtɛrɛ/ III răscunştiu, răscunoscut – poznać, rozpoznać * răscunt /'rəskunt/ mA – opowieść, przypowieść * răscurdare /rəskur'darɛ/ Ia – pamiętać, przypominać sobie * răscurs /'rəskurs/ mA – rezerwa, zasób, apelacja * răscuza /rəs'kuza/ fA – odmowa, zaprzeczenie * răscuzare /rəsku'zarɛ/ Ia – odmawiać, negować * răsdecina /rəs'dɛʧina/ fA – korzeń * răsformaciune /rəsfɔrma'ʧjunɛ/ fF – reformacja * răsfrigător /rəsfri'gətɔr/ mA – lodówka, chłodziarka * răsgata /rəs'gata/ fA – rozpadlina * răsgura /rəs'gura/ fA – władza * răsgurare /rəsgu'rarɛ/ Ib – sprawować władzę, rządzić * răslant /rəs'lãt/ mA – stosunek, relacja * Răsnaştenţa /rəsna'ʃtɛ̃ʦa/ fA – odrodzenie, renesans * răspiraciune /rəspira'ʧjunɛ/ fF – oddychanie * răsproduptor /rəs'prɔduptɔr/ mA – odtwarzacz, reproduktor * răspunere /rəspu'nɛrɛ/ III răspunyu, răspus – odpowiadać * răspus /rəs'pus/ mA – odpowiedź * răstarziu /rəs'tarziw/ mC – spóźnienie, opóźnienie * răstund /rəs'tund/ – okrągły, kolisty, dwuznaczny, (mA) nienormalny (o człowieku) * răsţinere /rəsʦi'nɛrɛ/ răstenyu, răsţinut – zachowywać, zapamiętać * răsuştire /rəsu'ʃtirɛ/ IVa răsuşt, răsuşt – powieść się, odnieść sukces * răsvenã /rəs'bɛnã/ mA – omam, zwid, fatamorgana, halucynacja * răşplit /'rəʃplit/ mA – gad * răsţinere /rəsʦi'nɛrɛ/ răstenyu, răsţinut – zachować * răsvenire /rəsbɛ'nirɛ/ IVa răsvinyu, răsvinut – wycofywać * rătõ /rə'tɔ̃/ mA – mysz domowa, szczur, przemytnik * răzuitate /rəzuj'tatɛ/ fB – rezultat * re /rɛ/ – coś * refant /rɛ'fãt/ mA – słoń * regat /'rɛgat/ mA – władza królewska, królestwo * rege /'rɛʤɛ/ mB – król * regiune /rɛ'ʤjunɛ/ fF – region * relaps1 /rɛ'laps/ mA – wypoczynek * relaps2 /'rɛlaps/ mA – nawrót choroby * relapsare /rɛlap'sarɛ/ Ia – wypoczywać * relapsere /rɛlap'sɛrɛ/ III – odnowić się (o chorobie) * religiune /rɛli'ʤjunɛ/ fF – religia * renyu /'rɛɲu/ mC – królestwo * repede /'rɛpɛdɛ/ – szybki * repedemente /'rɛpɛdɛmɛ̃tɛ/ – szybko * repezime /rɛ'pɛzimɛ/ fB – prędkość, szybkość * republica /rɛ'publika/ fA – republika * reu1 /rɛw/ ria – zły * reu2 /rɛw/ mC – zło * ricaceu /ri'kaʧɛw/ mC – wybrzeże mierzejowe, wybrzeże lagunowe * richeza /ri'cɛza/ fA – bogactwo * ricu /'riku/ – bogaty * riu /riw/ mC – porzeczka * rîdere /rɨ'dɛrɛ/ III – śmiać się * rîu /rɨw/ mC – rzeka * rîvăra /rɨ'β̞əra/ fA – riwiera * romã /'rɔmã/ mA – powieść * rota /'rɔta/ fA – rolka * rub /rub/ – czerwony * rubîna /'ruβ̞ɨna/ fA – ruina * ruca /'ruka/ fA – skała * rucuca /'rukuka/ fA – rokoko * rumã /ru'mã/ – romański * rumpere /rum'pɛrɛ/ III rump, rumpt – łamać * rumptura /rump'tura/ fA – złamanie, pęknięcie * runda /'runda/ fA – cykl edukacyjny, ulica okrążająca jakiś obiekt, runda * rur /rur/ mA – wieś * rurare /ru'rarɛ/ – wiejski * rurbã /rur'bã/ – miejsko-wiejski, pośredni między miastem a wsią, (mA) miastowy pochodzący ze wsi * rusa /'rusa/ fA – róża * ruş /ruʃ/ mA – niedźwiedź * ruzira /ruzi'ra/ fA – kolano S * sabia /sa'β̞ija/ fA – piasek * saivare /saj'β̞arɛ/ Ib – chronić, strzec, ochraniać, zapisywać * sanifiare /sani'fjarɛ/ Ib – wyświęcać, wychwalać, święcić * sara /'sara/ fA – sala, hall * sare /'sarɛ/ fC – sól * săbăta /sə'β̞əta/ fA – sobota * săivagiu /səj'β̞aʤiw/ – dziki * săp /səp/ mA – but * săpat /'səpat/ – obuwniczy * săpateria /səpatɛ'rija/ fA – sklep obuwniczy * săpere /sə'pɛrɛ/ III sap/'se', savut – wiedzieć * săpînţa /sə'pɨnʦa/ fA – kulturoznawstwo, mądrość * săreatra /sər'jatra/ fA – azot * sărire /sə'rirɛ/ IVa sort, sors – wychodzić * sărişa /sə'riʃa/ fA – kiełbasa, parówka * sărmõ /'sərmɔ̃/ mA – łosoś * sărţita /sər'ʦita/ fA – wyjście * săşurare /səʃu'rarɛ/ Ia – szeptać * sã1 /sã/ mA – pierś * sã2 /sã/ santa – święty * scadăre /ska'dərɛ/ II – schylać się (< łac. excadere) * scăpare /skə'parɛ/ Ib – wyrywać się, uciekać * scăpata /skə'pata/ fA – gwałtowna ucieczka * scăpura /skə'pura/ fA – łopatka (anat.) * scărtament /skər'tamɛnt/ mA – rozstaw szyn * schiava /'scjaβ̞a/ fA – eksklawa * schimbare /scim'barɛ/ Ia – wymieniać, zamieniać, rozmieniać * scora /'skɔra/ fA – szkoła * scoara /'skwara/ fA – szkoła * scrau /skraw/ mC – niewolnik * scrauituzime /skawi'tuzimɛ/ fB – niewolnictwo * scrire /'skrirɛ/ IVb – pisać * scritura /skri'tura/ fA – księga, dzieło literackie * scrut /skrut/ – moszna * scufa /'skufa/ fA – prom * scurt /skurt/ – krótki * scurţa /'skurʦa/ fA – kora * scuzare /sku'zarɛ/ Ia – przepraszać * seacol /sja'kɔl/ mA – wiek * seara /'sjara/ fA – wieczór, wieczorem * sede /'sɛdɛ/ mC – siedziba * seghire /sɛ'ɟirɛ/ IVa sigu, seghit – podążać za kimś, za czymś * segure /'sɛgurɛ/ – pewny, bezpieczny * semiluna /sɛmi'luna/ fA – półksiężyc * sempru /'sɛ̃pru/ – zawsze * semsarisăm /sɛ̃'sarisəm/ mA – sensualizm * semţit /sɛ̃'ʦit/ mA – zmysł * senăt /sɛ'nət/ mA – senat * senyoara /sɛ'ɲwara/ fA – pani * senyoariţa /sɛ'ɲwariʦa/ fA – panienka * senyur /sɛ'ɲur/ mA – pan * senyurit /sɛ'ɲurit/ nA – panicz * sepsaritate /sɛpsari'tate/ fB – seks * septembrie /sɛp'tɛ̃brjɛ/ fC – wrzesień * septu /'sɛptu/ – suchy * sercit /'sɛrʧit/ mA – wojsko * serencios /sɛ'rɛ̃ʧjɔs/ – cichy * serenţa /sɛ'rɛ̃ʦa/ fA – cisza * sẽ /sɛ̃/ – nasiono, nasienie, sperma * sichefare /'sicɛfarɛ/ – autokefaliczny * simţimentarisăm /simʦimɛ̃'tarisəm/ mA – sentymentalizm * simţire /sim'ʦirɛ/ IVa semtu, semţit – czuć, odczuwać * simţirse /sim'ʦirsɛ/ IVa mă semtu, semţit – mieć wrażenie, mieć przeczucie * sindroma /sin'drɔma/ fA – syndrom, zespół chorobowy * sindromala îmunodeficenţei achizite /sin'drɔmala ɨmunodɛ'fiʧɛ̃ʦɛj aci'zitɛ/ fA – zespół nabytego niedoboru odporności * sirva /'sirba/ fA – las * sirvã /'sirbã/ – leśny, lesisty, zalesiony * siu /siw/, sia /sja/, sii /sij/, sie /sjɛ/ – swój, swoja, swoi, swoje * siucreştere /'siwkrɛʃ'tɛrɛ/ III siucresc, siucrescut – samodoskonalić się * SÎDA /'sɨda/ fA – AIDS * sînge /'sɨnʤɛ/ fC – krew, limfa * sînghere /sɨn'ɟɛrɛ/ III sing, sîngut – krwawić * slău /sləw/ – Słowianin * soare /'swarɛ/ mB – słońce * soarẽ /swa'rɛ̃/ – słoneczny * soavîn /'swaβ̞ɨn/ mA – samhain, Wszystkich Świętych * sociare /sɔʧ'jarɛ/ – społeczny * societate /sɔʧjɛ'tatɛ/ fB – społeczeństwo * sociorogia /sɔʧjɔrɔ'ʤja/ fA – socjologia * soidat /'sɔjdat/ mA – żołnierz * sor /sɔr/ mA – gleba, ziemia * sorire /sɔ'rirɛ/ IVb – świecić (Słońce), lśnić, błyszczeć * sorit /sɔ'rit/ – słoneczny, nasłoneczniony * sorţire /sɔr'ʦirɛ/ IVa sort, sors – wychodzić * spansia /'spãsja/ fA – ekspansja * spărienciune /spərjɛ̃'ʧjunɛ/ fF – praktyka zawodowa, samodoskonalenie * speranţa /spɛ'rãʦa/ fA – nadzieja * sperare /spɛ'rarɛ/ Ia – mieć nadzieję, (z zaimkiem osobowym lub rzeczownikiem określającym osobę) oczekiwać na kogoś * spianata /spja'nata/ fA – nabrzeże, promenada * splicaciune /splika'ʧjunɛ/ fF – objaśnienie, wyjaśnienie, wytłumaczenie, zeznanie * sprăşiune /sprə'ʃjunɛ/ fF – ekspresja, wyraz twarzy * spre /sprɛ/ – o, na temat, ponad * spremăsa /sprɛ'məsa/ fA – deser, podwieczorek * spuma /'spuma/ fA – piana * stabirire /staβ̞i'rirɛ/ IVb – ustalać, zakładać, fundować * stabirînţa /staβ̞i'rɨnʦa/ fA – założenie * stare /'starɛ/ Ia stau, stat – być, znajdować się, czasownik posiłkowy dla czasów ciągłych; ~ cu ''+ substanţiu'' – posiadać, mieć (zwykle w formie imiesłowu) * stat /stat/ mA – państwo, stan, rząd * statare /sta'tarɛ/ – państwowy, krajowy * statarita /sta'tarita/ mD – obywatel * stataritate /statari'tatɛ/ fB – obywatelstwo * stătistica /stə'tistika/ fA – statystyka * stătistic /stə'tistik/ – statystyczny * stingere /stin'ʤɛrɛ/ III – gasnąć, rozmywać się, wymierać * straciune /stra'ʧjunɛ/ fF – ekstrakcja, wykopalisko * struna /'struna/ fA – stringi * stufare /stu'farɛ/ Ia – dusić * stufarse /stu'farsɛ/ Ia – dusić się * su /su/ mC – dzik, alkoholik * sub /sub/ – pod, u * subcubu /sub'kuβ̞u/ mC – diabeł * subdunere /subdu'nɛrɛ/ III – poddawać * subţire /sub'ʦirɛ/ – cienki, delikatny * suflere /suf'lɛrɛ/ III – szeptać * suj /sux/ – brudny * suma /'suma/ fA – suma, całość * sumnare /sum'narɛ/ Ib – śnić, marzyć * sunet /'sunɛt/ mA – dźwięk * sur /sur/ – sam * sura /'sura/ fA – łydka * surd /surd/ – głuchy * surîdere /surɨ'dɛrɛ/ III – uśmiechać się * surîdut /su'rɨdut/ mA – uśmiech * surte /'surtɛ/ fC – szczęście, powodzenie * surirochiu /suri'rɔciu/ mC – monolog, solilokwia, wiersz * surituzime /suri'tuzimɛ/ fB – samotność * surîdere /surɨ'dɛrɛ/ III – uśmiechać się * surtare /sur'tarɛ/ Ib – tęsknić * surtate /sur'tatɛ/ fB – tęsknota * svînda /'sbînda/ fA – wyprzedaż Ş * şadru /'ʃadru/ mC – szach * şadreza /ʃad'rɛza/ fA – szachy * şastărţiu /'ʃastəʦriw/ mC – sestercja, moneta o wartości jednej sestercji * şăptămana /ʃəptə'mana/ fA – tydzień * şăpte /'ʃəptɛ/ – siedem * şăptîntriu /ʃəp'tɨntriw/ mC – północ (kierunek geograficzny) * şăptîntriunare /ʃəp'tɨntriwnarɛ/ – północny * şărpẽ /ʃər'pɛ̃/ mA – wąż * şăse /'ʃəsɛ/ – sześć * şi1 /ʃi/ – tak * şi2 /ʃi/ – jeśli, jeżeli * şifra /'ʃifra/ fA – cyfra * şinere /ʃi'nɛrɛ/ fC – szalej, barszcz * şita /'ʃita/ fA – gepard * şpirit /ʃpi'rit/ mA – dusza * stanga /'stãga/ fA – lewo, lewica * ştanyu /'ʃtaɲu/ mC – staw * ştant /ʃtãt/ mA – półka * ştera /'ʃtɛra/ fA – gwiazda * şterbere /ʃtɛr'bɛrɛ/ III ştarb, ştars – ginąć śmiercią tragiczną * şterorogia /ʃtɛrɔrɔ'ʤja/ fA – astronomia * ştiînţa /'ʃtjɨnʦa/ fA – nauka * ştire /'ʃtirɛ/ IVa ştiu, ştiut – znać * stoaria /stwa'rija/ fA – historia * ştoraştica /ʃtɔ'raʃtika/ fA – scholastyka * storic1 /'stɔrik/ mA – historyk * 'storic2 /stɔ'rik/ ''mA – historyczny * '''ştrat /ʃtrat/ mA – cieśnina * şuflare /ʃu'flarɛ/ Ib – wzdychać * şevor /ʃɛ'β̞ɔr/ mA – węzeł T * talya /'taʎa/ fA – rozmiar * talyare /ta'ʎarɛ/ Ib – mierzyć * tangeranya /tãʤɛ'raɲa/ fA – mandarynka * tapăt /'tapət/ mA – dywan * tare /'tarɛ/ – głośny * tarziu /'tarziw/ – późno * taşta /'taʃta/ fA – tawerna, karczma * taştã /'taʃtã/ mA – gospodarz * tăcător /tə'kətɔr/ mA – zabójca, morderca * tăcire /tə'ʧirɛ/ IVb – zabijać, mordować * tăr /tər/ mA – pięta * tărăfõ /tərə'fɔ̃/ mA – telefon * tărăfõ movire /tərə'fɔ̃ mɔ'β̞irɛ/ mA – telefon komórkowy * tărăveder /tərə'β̞ɛdɛr/ mA – telewizor * tã /tã/ – tak bardzo * tã ... o ce /tã ... ɔ ʧɛ/ – tak samo ... jak i, zarówno ... jak i * te /tɛ/ fB – herbata * teatru /'tjatru/ mC – teatr * tentare /tɛ̃'tarɛ/ Ib – próbować * tera /'tɛra/ fA – płótno * tigru /'tigru/ mC – tygrys * timp /timp/ mA – czas * timpurã /tim'purã/ – wczesny, wcześnie * tiu /tiw/, tia /tja/, tii /tij/, tie /tjɛ/ – twój, twoja, twoi, twoje * tînta /'tɨnta/ fA – farba * tîntare /tɨn'tarɛ/ Ia – farbować, malować * tîntura /tɨn'tura/ fA – malarstwo, malowidło, obraz * tomisăm /'tɔmisəm/ mA – tomizm * tomn /tɔmn/ mA – jesień * toponim /tɔ'pɔnim/ mA – toponim * toranya /'tɔraɲa/ fA – grejpfrut * tot1 /tɔt/ – wszystko * tot2, toată /'twatə/, toti /'tɔti/, toate /'twatɛ/ – każdy, każda, wszyscy, wszystkie * totel mînd /'tɔtɛl mɨnd/ – wszyscy * tragere /tra'ʤɛrɛ/ III traju, trajut – nieść * tragezia /traʤɛ'zija/ fA – tragedia * trăchirizare /trəciri'zarɛ/ Ib – uspokajać * trăs /trəs/ – przez * trăscurgere /trəskur'ʤɛrɛ/ III – przepływać (o rzece) * trăsmărîn /'trəsmə'rɨn/ – zamorski * trăsmitere /trəsmi'tɛrɛ/ III – przekazywać * trăsport /'trəspɔrt/ mA – transport * trăspurtare /trəspur'tarɛ/ Ia port, purtat – przenosić, transportować * trei /trɛj/ – trzy * trepăriare /trɛpə'rjarɛ/ Ib – pracować * tretipt /'trɛtipt/ mA – pszenica * trişte /tri'ʃtɛ/ – smutny * trişteţa /tri'ʃtɛʦa/ fA – smutek * trubare /tru'β̞arɛ/ Ia trob, trobut – znajdować * trubarse /tru'β̞arsɛ/ Ia mă trob, trobut – znajdować się * trup /trup/ – zanadto, zbyt * tu /tu/ – ty * tuc /tuk/ mA – dotyk * tucare /tu'karɛ/ Ia – dotykać * tucarse /tu'karsɛ/ Ia – masturbować się * tufa /'tufa/ fA – stóg * tumba /'tumba/ fA – grób * tumt /tumt/ – głupi, tępy, durny * tumur /'tumur/ mA – kurhan * tur /tur/ mA – byk, tur * turcuroza /tur'kurɔza/ fA – gruźlica * turẽ /'turɛ̃/ mA – strumień, potok Ţ * Ţara /'ʦara/ fA – Ziemia * ţaritoriu /'ʦaritoriw/ mC – terytorium * ţaşticur /ʦaʃticur/ mA – jądro (gruczoł) * ţărăştru /ʦə'rəʃtru/ – lądowy, naziemny * ţiept /ʦjɛpt/ mA – dach * ţinere /ʦi'nɛrɛ/ tenyu, ţinut – trzymać, mieć, czasownik posiłkowy dla czasów złożonych * ţinta /'ʦinta/ fA – farba * ţintare /ʦin'tarɛ/ Ia – farbować, malować * ţirare /ʦi'rarɛ/ Ib – ciągnąć, szarpać, wyciągnąć U * u''' – albo, lub * '''ubiare /u'bjarɛ/ Ib – zapominać * uc /uk/ mA – oko * ucas /'ukas/ mA – zachód (Słońca) * ucur /'ukur/ mA – oko * uitramărîn /uj'tramərɨn/ – zamorski * ulyare /u'ʎarɛ/ Ib – wyć * umbiare /um'bjarɛ/ Ia umbiu, umbiat – pędzić, mknąć * umbra /'umbra/ fA – cień * un /un/ – jeden, męski rodzajnik nieokreślony w liczbie pojedynczej dla deklinacji A, C i D * una /'una/ – jedna, żeński rodzajnik nieokreślony w liczbie pojedynczej dla deklinacji A, D i F * unda /'unda/ fA – fala * unde /'undɛ/ – gdzie * une /'unɛ/ – żeński rodzajnik nieokreślony w liczbie mnogiej * unghia /'unɟja/ fA – kąt * unghiu /'unɟiw/ mC – paznokieć * uni /'uni/ – męski rodzajnik nieokreślony w liczbie mnogiej * unifaciune /unifa'ʧjunɛ/ fF – zjednoczenie, unifikacja * unitate /uni'tatɛ/ fB – jedność * uniune /un'junɛ/ fF – unia * univărsitate /uniβ̞ərsi'tatɛ/ fB – uniwersytet * unu /'unu/ – jeden, męski rodzajnik nieokreślony w liczbie pojedynczej dla deklinacji B * up /up/ mA – dzieło * upscure /'upskurɛ/ – mroczny, ciemny * upscuritate /upskuri'tatɛ/ fB – ciemność, mrok * ur-pur /'urpur/ mA – laptop * urare /u'rarɛ/ Ib – spojrzeć, spoglądać * urbã /ur'bã/ – miejski * urbe /'urbɛ/ mB – miasto * urbu /'urbu/ – ślepy * urdîn /ur'dɨn/ mA – ład, porządek, kolejność * urdînător /ur'dɨnətɔr/ mA – ordynator, porządkowy, komputer * urdînător purtăbire /ur'dɨnətɔr pur'təβ̞irɛ/ mA – laptop, notebook * ureu /u'rɛw/ mC – olej * uregiu /urɛ'ʤiw/ mC – ucho * uriva /'uriβ̞a/ fA – oliwka * urivia /'uriβ̞ja/ fA – oliwa * urt /urt/ mA – wschód (Słońca) * uştiţa /u'ʃtiʦa/ fA – drzwi * utire /u'tirɛ/ IVb – używać, wykorzystywać * utirizaciune /utiriza'ʧjunɛ/ fF – sposób użycia, utylizacja * uz /uz/ mA – użycie, wykorzystanie, użytek V * vaciu /'baʧiw/ – pusty * vaşura /ba'ʃura/ fA – miotła * vaşurare /baʃu'rarɛ/ Ib – zamiatać * văca /'bəka/ fA – krowa, osoba pozbawiona własnego zdania * văghena /bə'ɟɛna/ fA – pochwa * văr /bər/ mA – dolina, kanion * vărã /'bərã/ mA – lato * veaţa /'bjaʦa/ fA – życie * veche /'bɛcɛ/ – stary * vechire /bɛ'cirɛ/ IVb – starzeć się * vechit /be'cit/ – przestarzały * vedăbire /β̞ɛ'dəβ̞irɛ/ – widoczny * vedăre /bɛ'dərɛ/ III vid/'văd', vădut – widzieć * veiu /bɛ'iw/ vea – żywy * venire /bɛ'nirɛ/ IVa vinyu, vinut – przychodzić, przybywać * vent /bɛ̃t/ mA – wiatr * verdana /bɛr'dana/ fA – chlor * verzi /'bɛrzi/ – zielony * veştigiu /bɛʃ'tiʤiw/ mC – ślad, trop * vezibire /bɛ'ziβ̞irɛ/ – widzialny * vicin /bi'ʧin/ mA – sąsiad * viciu /'biʧiw/ – kiedyś * vierme /'bjɛrmɛ/ mB – robak * viner /'binɛr/ mA – czajka * vipura /'bipura/ fA – żmija * vir /bir/ mA – mężczyzna * virmir /'birmir/ – fioletowy, purpurowy * virtate /bir'tatɛ/ fB – prawda * vit /bit/ – szybki * vita /'bita/ fA – istota żywa, życie * viţa /'biʦa/ fA – deprawacja, nałóg, pokusa * viţios /'biʦjɔs/ – zdeprawowany * viurn /bjurn/ mA – smok * vivire /bi'β̞irɛ/ IVa viu, vips – żyć * vîn /bɨn/ mA – wino * vîndere /bɨn'dɛrɛ/ III – sprzedawać, handlować * vînţ /bɨnʦ/ – dwadzieścia * voce /'bɔʧɛ/ fB – głos * voce(l)a poporelui /'bɔʧja lub 'bɔʧɛla pɔ'pɔrɛluj/ fB – demokracja, głos ludu * voda /'bɔda/ mD – władca w krajach słowiańskich, wojewoda * vodat /'bɔdat/ mD – państwo słowiańskie, województwo * voi /bɔj/ – wy * voialti /bɔ'jalti/, voialte /bɔ'jaltɛ/ – wy * voida /'bɔjda/ fA – pustka * vrăre /'brərɛ/ II vrău, vrut – chcieć * vuipe /buj'pɛ/ mB – lis * vuntate /bun'tatɛ/ fB – wola * vurintere /bu'rintɛrɛ/ * vurvăre /bur'bərɛ/ II – vorvu, vurvit – wracać, powracać Z * zampiu /'zãpiw/ mC – przykład * zarnica /zar'nika/ fA – arsen, arszenik * zbur /zbur/ mA – lot * zburare /zbu'rarɛ/ Ia zbor, zborat – latać * zece /'zɛʧɛ/ – dziesięć * zecembrie /zɛ'ʧɛ̃brjɛ/ fC – grudzień * zi /zi/ fF – dzień * zicere /zi'ʧɛrɛ/ III zigu, zis – powiedzieć * ziecezia /zjɛ'ʧɛzja/ fA – diecezja * zijovi /zi'xɔβ̞i/ fF – czwartek * ziluni /zi'luni/ fF – poniedziałek * zimarţi /zi'marʦi/ fF – wtorek * zimiercuri /zimjɛr'kuri/ fF – środa * zint /zint/ mA – ząb * zistanţa /zis'tãʦa/ fA – egzystencja, istnienie * zistare /zis'tarɛ/ Ia – istnieć, egzystować * zivã /zi'β̞ã/ mA – kanapa, sofa * zivîneri /ziβ̞ɨ'nɛri/ fF – piątek * ziu /ziw/ mC – bóg * ziucentrisăm /ziw'ʧɛ̃trisəm/ mA – teocentryzm * ziurnare /'zjurnarɛ/ – dzienny, codzienny * ziurogia /ziwrɔ'ʤja/ fA – teologia * zonim /'zɔnim/ mA – egzonim Aneksy * deklinacja * koniugacja regularna * czasowniki nieregularne * Jaruzja * Europa Category:Słownik romańsko-polski